Divided Heart
by Prince Ofluff
Summary: Anubis made a mistake with his Childe once...he would not do it again. He has placed his Childe with someone who can be trusted, Demi God Ardeth, but there are some mysteries even the Gods cannot see. Who is this little one? There are many adventures a head of him and soon he must return to the time and place abandoned and fix the broken threads. Imhotep/Ardeth/Harry/Matthias
1. Prologue

Hello! This is just a fluffy series that I thought you all might enjoy I do have a facebook for this account Prince Ofluff if you would like to be posted on what other works are going on and ideas I'm having. Harry Potter and Mummy and Scorpion King do not belong to me. This takes place before The Mummy and ignores parts of the Mummy Returns and Scorpion King.

Dark eyes watched the earth below. Time seemed to float rather than pass. The Jackal headed God watched as time floated backwards and forwards. Seeing future events, seeing past events…seeing possibilities. His childe, his little Master of Death, the only thing on the mortal plain he truly had any personal interest in. He had placed his childe in the Wizarding World…but that had not turned out quite as he had planned. His childe had been taken advantage of, used to fight in a mortal's war….not to mention all of the _distressing_ adventures he had encountered up to this point. No this would not do…he would have to find somewhere else to put his childe.

The images in front of him swirled in a dizzying fashion as he thought deeply. Where…_where_ could he put him? He paused as an image pasted him. Interesting…That was certainly a thought. IF he had been a mortal he might have been tempted to rub at his temples. But he was above such things. So instead his eyes narrowed very slightly in thought. That _could_ work… He reached into the world and plucked his child out of time and space. He held the shifting soul carefully in his hands as he looked down at the reflection before him. He had faith that he would not be disappointed.

Ardeth looked out over the expanse of desert that he protected. Few knew it, but he was a Demi God. He had been the leader of the Pharaoh's guardians who had imprisoned the beast in the beginning. He had lived through centuries leading his people and protecting the world. He closed his eyes and he took a deep breath. No matter how much time had passed, no matter how many things changed, the desert still smelled as it always had. As it always would. He stilled when he sensed a new presence near him. A very powerful presence.

He opened his eyes he made very sure he was staring straight ahead. Demi God though he may be he was not strong enough to look upon a God directly. He bowed his head, still keeping his gaze forward "My Lord Anubis…how may I serve you?"

Anubis watched the Demi God silently for a moment. He was wise, strong and very honorable. Events would come that would change many things and Demi God Ardeth was in the best position to deal with them. He was assured that he had made the right choice. Silently he laid the child before Ardeth and said only "Watch over him." Nothing more was needed.

Ardeth was confused but remained silent until he was certain that Anubis had departed. When he opened them he went completely still. Directly before him lay a child. Not just any child. One bearing the mark of Anubis. This was his _childe_. He knelt and gently picked up the boy, bright green eyes looked at him from beneath dark lashes. Riotous black hair sprang up from the child's hair; he brushed back the mass to look more closely at the mark on the child's forehead. It was small at the moment…but no childe of a God would be born with a mark that did not have any importance. It was the mark that Anubis protected this child. He would merely have to be content with that. He had been put in charge of this child's care. He would not fail this duty.

The God of Death watched as Ardeth gathered the child and began to take him to his people. Yes this guardian had been the right choice. His child would be safe. He glanced at the pictures that were streaming in front of him. They showed him many things. Interesting things. His childe would certainly be the cause of some fascinating events. He eyed one image in particular. It was not bad... He would merely have to watch and wait. This was the best choice. He would be content.

This is the prologue for now for my slightly dark but fluffy series. I'll post the first chapter sometime tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed the preview!


	2. Book 1: Raising A Little Master

Thank you all for following this story! If you want to know more about how the story is going I have a facebook page under Prince Ofluff. Note: They're all speaking Egyptian except when stated otherwise

Bright green eyes peaked out from beneath a black face wrap. This was all Ardeth's fault he was sure of it. Sighing with all the resignation a six year old could he pulled off his face cloth and took a deep breath. He was in a cavern somewhere in the City of Hamunaptra. Exactly where Ardeth had always told him _not_ to go. Still…If he hadn't left him alone this never would have happened.

Hari tried very hard not to let the tears build up in his eyes. The Medjai training taught to keep his emotions close so that they could not put him at risk or be used against him. Still, he was six. And lost. And very scared. He knew the stories that were told about this place. There was a monster here. A monster that could bring about the end of the world, bring back the plagues, end life as they knew it. He wasn't exactly sure what all of that meant. But it was something he was told again and again by Ardeth telling him that to go there was to court death. Which would make Ardeth mutter something about it being 'ironic' but he never explained that part.

He wasn't even sure how he got here. One minute he was watching Ardeth ride off on another stupid secret mission that he didn't know anything about or when he would be back or if he would be hurt when he came back. He had wandered away from the camp so no one would see him upset when he stepped into a sand trap that had let out here. Hari sniffed hard to get rid of the tears that continued to plague him. He couldn't be weak now.

It was in his distress that he felt a faint stirring of…something. He knew that he was special, Ardeth always said he would explain more when he was older. Hari was pretty sure that he was old enough _now. _But it something was like other things he felt. Sometimes Ardeth would tell him not to worry about it, but other times he would ask strange questions about it. Like how did it feel?

Right now whatever it was made Hari feel almost…cold. There was something dark, but sad too. He didn't really know what these 'feelings' were yet. Just that they usually meant something important. He started following the direction where the feeling was coming from. Maybe not the best idea but he couldn't think of anywhere else to go. Picking up a stick and lighting it Hari followed the dark corridors and disappeared into them.

Something was coming.

In his undead state Imhotep could _feel_ it. Something was approaching him, something…_alive_…and powerful. If he could have stirred he would have but there was no way for him in this cursed state. All he could do was wait…and vengefully pray that whoever it was would be the one to release him so that he could have his revenge on the world and return his beloved to the land of the living.

Even after all this time he still burned with the same rage that he had when he had been first put in this accursed state. He did not know if this was part of the curse. It did not matter at this point. He still burnt with the need for revenge. This…whatever it was could be what finally ended his imprisonment.

The weird feeling was getting stronger and stronger. He wondered what Ardeth would ask him if he knew. But he wasn't here…so he didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Just thinking about that made him miss Ardeth even more. He once again tried to repress his feelings when he suddenly…felt something new. Feelings…that weren't _his_. There was anger…hate, lots of hate, and…longing. It was strange and the mixture would have overwhelmed Hari if he hadn't had the training to deal with it. He opened his canteen and let the water run over his fingers. Someday he would be able to do this without wasting precious water, but for now he would need its help.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of calming things. Like an oasis where the water was clean and cool, where there was shade from the blinding sun of hate. Where there was a gentle place to rest after a long struggle. With that image in mind the feelings began to fade into the distance, getting absorbed by the feeling of overwhelming _calm_.

Imhotep felt himself go still inside his motionless prison. For the first time he wasn't trying to struggle against the overwhelming darkness and quietness of death. Because the darkness was gone. He was standing, as a whole man not as the creature they had turned him into, in a beautiful oasis. The anger, hate all the motions that had burned away at him through the centuries seemed to vanish in this instant of calm and he wanted to sag to his knees from the relief.

He had closed his eyes to bask in this sensation when he realized that he was no longer alone. He opened his eyes slowly, wanting to resist an intruder in this peaceful domain but knowing that there would be no rest for one such as him. He was therefore surprised, when he opened his eyes and standing before him was a child. A small waif dressed in black, but that did not hide the power he could feel leaking from this little one. This place was the child's creation. Who _was_ this child?

Hari wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow in creating the oasis he had found the source of the emotions he was feeling. He looked as though he was an ancient priest, but why was he still trapped on this plane? No…Hari was starting to sense he wasn't on the mortal plane at all…he was _between_. He stared up at the man, who _was_ he?

Staring at the child would bring him no answers. It had been so long since he had a conversation. How long he did not know, this child was dressed in traditional desert clothing. However he looked like no Egyptian he had ever seen during his time. His hair was a riotous black, obviously his real hair since no one would wear a wig in such a fashion. Then there was his skin, tanned by time in the sun, but there were gaps in it. He could see under some of the clothing that he had pale parts of skin that rarely saw the sun. Then his eyes….his eyes were a startling green that Imhotep had seen only a handful of times in his previous life; and then only when he traveled far out of Egypt on missions for the Pharaoh.

"I am Imhotep, former High Priest of the Pharaoh Seti…Who are you child?" His tone was roughened by years of silence and how unsettled he was by this intrusion upon his prison.

Hari took a hesitant step backwards "I'm sorry if I disturbed you sir… I got lost in the tombs and sensed your feelings…I was just trying to calm you down sir…You were so angry…Why are you tied to this plane?

So the child did not know. Had it truly been that long then that his imprisonment, and the curse that would follow on his release, had been forgotten? The weight of that thought made his soul feel weary. He had been fighting for release while his memory had vanished from the world.

The silence between them was deafening and Hari realized he hadn't answered part of the Priest's question "I am Harri sir. I live with the Medjai who guard the desert from outsiders." Of what Hari didn't realize that the very reason they guarded the desert was standing before him.

Imhotep studied the child for any sign of deception. The Medjai. Of course they wouldn't have forgotten. Though time must have changed them as well if they now carried children with them. During his time the children of the Pharaoh's guards were raised with the women until the time they were able to prove themselves. Yet this child was very young, perhaps six seasons, and yet something about him seemed far older as well… He would have to learn more.

Hari started to feel the strain of keeping up the oasis and looked up at Imhotep "I'm sorry sir I cannot keep this up for much longer and I still must find my way home. But…perhaps I could come back later?"

The imprisoned priest rebelled at the thought of being forced back into the darkness, the child would most likely be forbidden from returning once he told his guardian of his adventures. No…he could go back into the darkness but not without knowing he would soon be released from it even for a brief time. He looked down at the child, Harri "Very well if you must…however I must ask a favor of you…You must promise to return and not tell your guardian of me. The result would be most unpleasant…"

Hari squirmed at the idea…He didn't like keeping secrets from Ardeth. Then he remembered that the only reason he had come down here was because Ardeth kept so many secrets from _him_. It would be nice to have his own secret for a change. "Alright…but you promise you won't hurt me or Ardeth?"

The boy was clever, that only intrigued Imhotep about him more. "Very well…I swear that no harm from me will befall you or your guardian; as long as you hold your own promise young one."

The strain of holding the plane was starting to strain on Hari and he nodded "I promise…" with the deal sealed the oasis faded away and Hari found himself once again in the feebly lit darkness of the tombs. He realized that now he was exhausted and still had yet to find his way out when Imhotep's voice seemed to whisper _"The left hallway will lead you out of these chambers. Do not forget your promise young Hari."_

As Imhotep had promised the path led him out into the fading sun and realized with a dropping heart that by now Ardeth would have returned to the camp. Keeping his promise was already proving to be very hard.

Never before had Ardeth experienced the panic that was now overwhelming his heart. He allowed Hari to handle himself, since he had never ventured far from the camp and was safe as long as he was near where the others could hear him. But now he was gone several small parties had been dispatched to find him. Though he did not fear the worst he was troubled what could have befallen Hari that he would not have returned on time.

He was mounting up his own horse to go out again seeking Hari when he saw a small black form stumbling towards the camp. Forgetting the steed he took off running down the slippery sand to catch Hari just as he was about to fall over. The little boy was dehydrated that much he could already tell. He was quick to get his canteen to the slack lips and helped Hari drink sips at a time. The boy's own canteen was ominously missing. Whatever had befallen him Hari had used some his powers to escape it. His face was pale and drawn. Those bright green eyes flickered open for a moment to look up at him before his lips twitched to give a small smile "Sorry…I'm late Ardeth. " He whispered before falling asleep there in Ardeth's arms.

The Medjai did not care about that at the moment. He was studying the direction Hari had been walking from. The ruins. He found himself holding Hari more closely to him before slowly turning and carrying him back to the camp. Hari knew better than to go into the ruins. Thankfully it did not appear as though the creature was disturbed and he would ensure that Hari did nothing so foolish again.

Once again returned to the darkness Imhotep found himself mysteriously still at peace. The rage that had been following for centuries seemed to have dissipated. He felt as though for the first time he could think clearly again. What he focused mostly on was the mystery surrounding the child Hari…and when he would be released to the oasis once again.

Thank you everyone for your patience! This chapter took a lot of careful work (it sets up the rest of the story) so I hope that you enjoyed it! My updates won't normally take this long :)


	3. The Difficulties Of Power

Thank you for the reviews they really mean a lot to me! None of these universes belong to me.

The cool water was refreshing against his skin. Imhotep closed his eyes and basked in it as he absorbed the feeling of peace that always existed in this strange little oasis. He long ago stopped trying to discover how real this place was and learned to focus solely on the sensations that it provided. He heard shuffling and opened an eye lazily to eye the boy who was obviously dying to talk next to him.

It had been several years since Hari had first discovered him and he had revealed slowly to him how he came to be trapped here. Hari had at first been frightened to realize that he was the monster that Ardeth told him about. And yet he could not believe that the Imhotep he knew was truly the evil that Ardeth spoke about. So Hari kept his uneasy promise and tried to figure out the rest on his own.

Often Imhotep wondered if he truly _had_ been as evil as described and somehow his meeting with Hari had changed him. Now the darkness did not fill him with rage, but with quiet resentment. One could not bring back the dead he understood that now. Where did that leave him? Were his only choices to be released and by doing so bring back the plagues? Or be kept trapped in the darkness waiting for the brief glimpses of freedom that Hari gave to him? He did not share these thoughts with Hari. Instead he taught him better ways to use and control the magic he was gifted with. Harry had still not shared the source of his powers, but Imhotep had let the secret lie, after all he too had not revealed everything.

Finally there was no putting off the boy any further and Imhotep sat up still keeping his feet in the water as he looked at Hari with faint amusement "What trick did you desire to learn today?"

At once the ten year old was alive with questions. That was another delight that Hari gifted him with. His constant curiosity and his endless desire to learn. It reminded Imhotep of when he had been younger and first learning all that magic had to offer him. Yet Hari was not driven with the same ambition that he had been cursed with. Instead he simply liked to _know_ and that itself was a joy.

After their lesson Hari studied Imhotep for a moment. His green eyes suddenly seemed older; almost ageless which was strange on such a boy's face as he asked Imhotep "Do you think that one day you will ever be free of this prison?"

These were the moments that made Imhotep burn with curiosity about Hari's true background. Surely no Medjai could produce a son with so much power. Not even Ardeth. He had learned that the Ardeth who was Hari's protector was also one of the original guard's who had sealed him away. It seemed that while he had been created into a monster the other had been given Demi God status and was forever to be his jailor. "I do not know. Perhaps. The future is always an uncertain thing. Unless one has the power to ensure it."

Hari gave a bright laugh and shook his head as he said carelessly "Perhaps that is partly why you were locked away in the first place."

Imhotep's first response was anger as he heard these words. However he paused and realized that Hari's young words held traces of truth in them. He stared at the boy and shook his head. Perhaps. What a strong yet careless word. Perhaps. He could see that Hari was starting to strain under the weight of this paradise. His strength was far more than it had been that first day and their meetings were frequent and longer. Despite Ardeth's attempts to keep a closer watch on his charge. It seemed that Hari was too stubborn to be stopped if he didn't want to be. "I think that is enough for one day. You must go before your guardian misses you."

Another smile from Hari and Imhotep was once again left in the darkness. This time he couldn't help but feel a change in the air. As he had sensed Hari coming that first day he knew again that change was nearing. This time however there was no feeling of burning anticipation…only curiosity at what it would bring.

Hari smiled as he climbed away from the ruins. He truly wished that Imhotep hadn't sworn him to silence. He felt as though the same Imhotep who had been banished there was changed and deserved his freedom. But Ardeth would never understand.

He smiled when he saw his guardian waiting for him and waved as he hurried to meet him. Ardeth smiled at him warmly and bent to pick him up "Hello Hari, and what adventures kept you busy for so many hours might I ask?"

He knew that Hari had his secrets, and yet what child did not? It seemed no harm was coming from him and it appeared to be nothing more than him practicing his magic in private. He felt his heart clench at the thought of what he would be telling Hari next. The world was changing and already it was touching those near and dear to him. Soldiers had heard of the City of Hamunaptra and the so called treasure it contained. As always they would watch, wait and protect. For Hari however this meant that he would be confined to the camp.

A Few Months Later

On horseback Hari watched in horror as men verses men fought each other over rumors and ruins. Hari wanted to turn his eyes away from the bloodshed but he could not show his weakness. Not even in front of Ardeth who had held him through his nightmares of death and pain and taught him how to change fear into strength.

He looked up when he felt a warm rough hand encircle his own and though Ardeth was focused on the battle beneath him he was reassured by the knowledge that Ardeth always knew what was going on with him. He looked towards were Imhotep was imprisoned in the ruins and wondered if the exiled priest was angry that he had not visited him in so long. He hoped not, he hoped that he would be able to explain to him why and that he would understand. For now he could not think about that…he could only watch as pointless blood was spilt.

Finally there was no real victor as Hari knew there would be. There was only one man who was left and he stared at them for a long moment before going off into the desert. One of the Medjai asked if they should finish him off, it would be the kinder thing. However for a reason known only to him Ardeth stayed his hand and they watched as the man disappeared into the sand.

That night Hari stared unseeingly into the fire. Trying to get the visions of blood and screams out of his head so that he could sleep in peace. Those men died for something they weren't even sure existed. They killed for rumors of gold and old stone. For some reason Hari felt as though he had lost something and wasn't sure how to regain it.

Standing behind him in the shadows of the fire stood a watchful Ardeth. His first instinct had been to protect Hari from the battle. However he knew that Hari would have to be strong when he learned of his true heritage. He would support and protect Hari as best he could…sacrifices such as childhood innocence were for his safety…At least he prayed to the Gods above it was so. As Anubis's childe there was much worse awaiting him in the future.

Finally unable to resist any longer he came and placed a protective arm around Hari's slender shoulders. "Men will always seek what they do not understand…The want power they cannot control and gold fit only for fools. Such lessons are by necessity painful."

Hari nodded and leaned against Ardeth. No one else in the camp was around so they were given these precious moments of weakness. Hari closed his eyes and wondered what Imhotep was doing. Was he waiting for him still? Or had he given up all hope of Harry returning? How long did time take to pass down there?

Imhotep had not given up hope. After seeing Hari grow he knew that this boy was not the kind to forget a promise. He remembered fondly that Hari had called him his friend. 'Friend' another stranger word he thought to himself. Another thought crossed his mind. Ardeth. What was the boy to the Demi God? Was he a child? Why was he involved with him at all? Through the years his interest in Hari had grown. The boy revealed more than he knew and more than he intended. He was not Ardeth's child, nor was he a child of any of the Medjai. Something about him was important. Very important.

After a few quiet nights Ardeth released him from being confined to the camp. Finally Hari was able to sneak off to see Imhotep. He felt responsible for the priest somehow. Like it was important that he kept close to him. Another one of those feelings that he and Ardeth would sometimes talk about. He hurried down to the cavern. Something felt like it was pressing down on his chest and he was almost running to get to the tomb where Imhotep lay.

So the boy had come. Imhotep had known he would. He found himself resenting that Ardeth's duty enabled him to be near the boy all he wanted. While he had to wait in the darkness uncertain when his ray of light would come next.

The Oasis became more detailed every time they visited it. What was now marvelous was now familiar and almost disturbingly real. Imhotep caressed the sand along the side of the water as he asked Hari "Which do you prefer? Here? Or with Ardeth?"

The sudden question took Hari by surprise. He looked up from the water where he had been creating ripples and studied Imhotep for a moment. "What do you mean? I try to come here as often as I can… Ardeth had been careful lately because there was a battle over the ruins."

Interesting…So people were once again trying to obtain the treasures of Hamunaptra…Perhaps they would bring about his release. He had thought many times of asking Hari if he would do it…but the dangers to him were great. The price would also be cruel. And Hari had become…important to him. But the fools who would try to steal the treasure…they would be easy to sacrifice. Like cattle.

Hari had not answered his question and he knew that it was unfair of him to ask. His guardian vrs an exiled priest that had been cursed for all eternity? There was no doubt who would win. However Hari's answer surprised him.

"I like you both for different reasons. You both teach me things, but you don't treat me like a child. Ardeth always thinks that I need protecting, but he never explains himself to me…" Hari's tone grew sad and disappointed.

He had never been one for physical contact. There had only ever been one activity where he didn't mind getting physical in and that had been partially responsible for his current situation. Still he found himself bringing Hari close to him and had a fleeting impulse to defend the Demi God. He crushed it down and instead said simply "Perhaps the day will come when you don't have to choose any more."

Hari's eyes looked up at him in fear and he reached forward and caressed his fingers through the tangled mass of hair "I only meant that soon I might be free to join you in the physical realm. When we first met I swore no harm to you or your guardian and I will keep my word."

Time for the Mummy to be released! See you in the next chapter!


	4. Vengeance

Once again I don't own anything but what I make these poor characters do! Hope you enjoy! Also please note that unless otherwise stated the conversations are happening in Egyptian. Thank You!

He was going to kill them all. Slowly. Painfully. He would bathe in their blood and bask in their screams. There was nothing left that was precious to him in this world. His time was gone. His beloved was gone. Even his humanity was gone. Hari had been the only thing that kept him grounded, the only thing that had enabled him to keep his mind and sanity during his imprisonment. These…bugs had dared hurt him. How badly he did not know; all he knew was that Hari's blood had been spilt nearby. Where was Hari's guardian? The one so precious that Hari would never let harm come to him. The one that was supposed to _protect_ Hari! They would all die. He could already sense that the curse on the canopic jars had been triggered. Now all he had to do was wait…once the sacred words were spoken _nothing_ would stop him. Nothing.

Hari's cries still rang in his ears. Ardeth held the boy closely as Hari slept. He was still shaken by the incident. He regretted ever letting the American live. He had been admiring his fighting spirit and not thinking about the harm he could bring if he survived the desert. He had brought more with him, there seemed to be two groups camping down on the ruins with the intention to break into them and discover their secrets. This could never happen. Hari had been down in the ruins when they had arrived. He must have been exploring though he had taught the boy better. Still the Americans had overreacted thinking he must be a ghost and shot at him. A bullet had grazed his arm but thankfully had left no more damage than that. His dark eyes traced over Hari's form. His charge was so independent, so defiant that sometimes he forgot he was only a boy. He would not make the same mistake again. He looked to the lights of the camp. He would warn them off tonight. If they refused to leave in the morning than he would do as the Medjai had sworn to and would protect the world from the monster that lived within.

A woman's soft voice echoed through his mind as he felt power and _life_ flowing through him. He broke free from the bindings and howled his rage as he emerged from his chambers the thing he feared most: a monster. The rage that had been held at bay for so long returned with vicious force. The thought of Hari _hurt_…_wounded_…_dead_. He roared his fury again as he sent is first curse upon them. Those insects would pay.

Like cornered rats they fled to his chambers for protection. He knew his current form was as monstrous as those who cursed him intended. But not for long. He sensed that those who were cursed to give up their organs to him were near. He would gather the organs and then find Hari.

Ardeth was muttering every curse he knew as he and his men gathered their horses together. Hari was still recovering on his mat and Ardeth loathed leaving him. Still his duty could not be put aside no matter how much he wished to be by Hari's side when he woke. He paused and stroked the young boy's cheek. Not a boy for much longer. Harry was nearly on the cusp of being a teenager…soon a man. The time was coming when he would have to tell him about his heritage. But he wanted to hold on to these innocent years for a while longer. He was being selfish, but just this once he would.

In his dreams Hari felt like he was floating somewhere dark. He was a little confused but it kind of hurt to think about it. His shoulder felt as though it were on fire. He opened his eyes and was met with a dim darkness. The floating sensation didn't leave him as he tried to look around. Ardeth always told him that dreams were doorways to other realms where one could get answers. Did he have an answer he was supposed to be looking for?

Soft laughter rang in his ears and Hari turned to see who else was here. He would have fallen if he hadn't been floating when Anubis appeared before him. He swallowed. This was either going to be very good…or very bad.

The God looked down upon his Childe. He had of course been watching from afar, but it was so different up close. He had been very proud of his Childe. He was clever, brave and noble. He was following his new destiny without much prodding. Here he was also supposed to defeat an evil with love. The way he was going about it was much different than He had intended; though of course he had seen the possibility. Now however the boy was here because he instinctively knew that there was a path divided in front of him. He needed guiding and thus He came.

"Imhotep has arisen Childe. The rage he was cursed with has returned because he knows of your injuries. You must go to him, stop him from bringing the curse to its full form. If not he will be lost in the darkness and the world shall suffer."

With a start Hari woke on his mat and stared up at the tent roof. He knew better than to not listen to his dreams. Especially ones where God's visited. He sat up and ignored the pain in his shoulder as he did so. The last thing he remembered was being in Imhotep's chambers after visiting him. Then he had seen strangers and tried to hide…and then…pain. He had made it to the Medjai and Ardeth to warn them but the details were lost to him.

He looked around the camp and found it mainly deserted. A few of the younger guards were posted but if this many of them were gone than it could only mean that his dream had been true. Imhotep had arisen and the Medjai were going to fight him. _Ardeth_ was going to fight him. He snuck past the guards, a trick he had learned years ago and picked out his mare from the heard. She was smaller than the other horses but it still proved his skill as a rider that he could handle a full grown horse. He petted Hedwig's mane as he fixed up his saddle and supplies silently and then headed towards the city.

When Hari arrived he felt as if he had fallen into a nightmare. The city was on fire and people were screaming or chanting Imhotep's name. He knew that Hedwig would be tired after such a long run but he couldn't risk being too late. He found most of the mob heading towards the museum. He stroked her main as she leapt over groups of people causing them to scatter away in fear. He shouted a quick apology but kept his eyes on the mob following them, frantic to find Imhotep and Ardeth.

There was dark pleasure as Imhotep collected the last one he needed in order to fully regenerate. His body was returned to him and he could begin bringing the world to darkness. Before him he had the rest of them cornered. He had no use for any besides the woman. He would spare her only because she had released him into the physical world. He glanced over those before him and his anger was renewed when he saw the _infamous_ Ardeth. He had never met Hari's guardian before but the boy had lovingly described him enough times for him to recognize the man on sight. He felt a painful twist inside of him when he realized that if his guardian was here than Hari must have been seriously injured or was…_dead_. He wanted to kill the man. _He_ was supposed to protect Hari. _He_ was the one who Hari treasured so much. Yet because of his promise to Hari he could not. He clenched his fists. _Fine_. Ardeth would live; he would bring the woman with him to find Hari's body and use her and the book to bring Hari back to life. Then _he_ would be Hari's protector.

Finally Hari had found them. Imhotep had cornered Ardeth and the others and he could tell that Anubis was right. The rage was real on Imhotep's face reminding him of when they had first met years ago. Even with Hedwig's prowess he was unable to break through the crowd. He was forced to dismount and push his way through. From what he could hear he was promising that they would all live if the woman came with him. What did he want her for?

For a moment Ardeth thought he was imagining things when he saw a familiar mare halt behind the group. But there was no doubt when a small form wrapped in black slid off of her and began pushing through the crowd. Hari was here. For the first time since Hari had been lost several years ago he felt fear's cold fingers grip his heart. He had known that if he should die another Medjai would take over the duty of caring for Hari. Or perhaps Anubis would give him to another. Now Hari was here and was pushing himself closer and closer to danger; while he did not believe Anubis would let his Childe die he had learned now that Hari could in fact be wounded and feel great pain. This mob was vicious and would do their best to tear him apart. What could he do? To shout at Hari to leave would be drawing attention to the boy and most likely guaranteeing his fears to come true. He could not even discreetly signal Hari as the boy was looking only at Imhotep. His hands felt their way to his weapon. He would not let Imhotep harm Hari.

The woman bravely was stepping towards Imhotep when Hari finally was close enough. He pushed his way through the final people with a gasp and shouted "Imhotep!"

Both sides turned to stare at him and Hari was sure he had never seen such fear in Ardeth's eyes. He gave an uneasy smile knowing that explaining later would not be any fun. But now he had to focus on Imhotep. He ran towards the High Priest, realizing that he was fully regenerated and what that meant. He didn't care. Once Imhotep had been brought back to life he had been bound to fulfill that curse but they could stop this here and now. In his haste he stumbled and fell but Imhotep was quick to catch him and lift him up.

"Hari…what are you doing here? I sensed you had spilled blood…Where is your wound?" Imhotep completely ignored those around him as he looked Hari over. His warm hands were gentle as they tried to undo his wrap to find the injury.

Hari smiled "It was nothing Imhotep…I was grazed by a bullet and was more affected by shock than anything else. Ardeth took care of it for me."

The rage that had vanished at Hari's arrival returned "Your guardian failed you! He should have taken better care…made sure that you were safe at all times." A haunted look came into Imhotep's eyes as he stroked his fingers through Hari's hair.

Shaking his messy black mop Hari laughed "But if he had we never would have met…Imhotep you must stop, don't hurt anyone else. You were forced to fulfill one curse but the rest is up to you."

Staring into Imhotep's dark eyes Hari waited for his response. Praying that he was not too late to change Imhotep's fate.

_Small_ cliff hanger! Thanks for reading!


	5. Agreements End of Book 1

Well I'm glad people were excited about the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one! I own nuthin'. This chapter is a bit short because the next chapter is going to be Part Two!

The very air around them seemed to hold its breath as Hari's words rang out. Imhotep was staring down at him knowing that Hari was speaking the truth. Those bright green eyes held unshed tears in them. Were they caused by him? Had he frightened Hari? He looked around. For the first time taking in what was happening to the world around him. The sky was filled with fire and rained it down upon the land. The people were covered with boils and had become his mindless slaves. He held Hari close to him. Yes…he had frightened Hari. As had happened the first time he had met this child the rage and darkness within him started to wane and he no longer felt the urge to plunge the world into Chaos. He looked down at Hari "I am done."

Air nearly crashed back into Ardeth's lungs as he heard the softly spoken words. Hari's influence truly was amazing. He looked at him and knew that Hari was no longer a child. He took a step forward, he did not know how Hari knew Imhotep, but he could still not trust his charge to the monster.

Seeing Ardeth approach Imhotep clutched Hari closer to him "You have lost the right to him! He was injured because of you…_I_ will keep him safe."

Hari looked between the two men, now having a better understanding of 'out of the frying pan and into the fire.' He winced lightly when he felt Imhotep's grip tighten on him. It wasn't hard enough to cause pain but enough for him to know that the priest was serious.

Outside of this tense little threesome Rick O'Connell was staring at them with disbelief. What the hell was happening? Sure, not a lot in this little adventure had made much sense. But this was different. His hand slowly travelled to the gun on his side. Evie was behind him and no longer going with that monster which was good. She gripped his arm tightly to prevent him from lifting his weapon "What on earth do you think you're doing? If you happen to forget firing a gun was what started this whole mess in the first place."

He looked at her over his shoulder and raised his brow slowly "Actually I think it was a little incident when someone borrowed a book and decided to read out the words that brought a mummy to life."

The look she gave him caused him to reconsider his words.

Perhaps the gun wasn't the right choice.

The motion was enough to catch Imhotep's attention and all he saw was the gun and remembered the wound on Hari's body. He narrowed his eyes and felt his magic building. The chain reaction was staring and Ardeth pulled out his own weapon the blade sang as it was released and he leveled it at the priest "Release Hari now, my patience is done."

Real panic for the first time settled into Hari's chest as he realized that they may fight no matter what he tried to do. He struggled against Imhotep's grip "Ardeth he's not going to hurt anyone I promise… You told me that mortal weapons wouldn't work against him anyways…He's just confused…"

Evie elbowed Rick hard in the ribs "For Heaven's sake put down the gun and tell them you're not going to hurt anyone. I swear if you are the reason he sets off again I will let him kill you!"

Doing as he was told Rick slowly held up his hands as he set down the gun "Look it's all right…See no one's going to get hurt now let's all just calm down and stop the whole fire from the sky and boils alright?"

This was not really going as Hari had planned. Of course he never really had a real plan or anything. In fact…he just had gotten here with no plan at all. Great. He looked up towards the sky that was clouded with smoke from fires and wondered what Anubis meant for him to do.

Watching the scene Anubis frowned as he saw variable futures. Many were violent and Hari would be hurt in almost all of them. None of them had the result he intended. He did not wish to manipulate their course as much as he was…but he would. His Childe _had_ tried valiantly. Perhaps his protectors would instill some forethought into him.

He froze the scene and appeared only Imhotep, Ardeth and Hari were unfrozen. His form was not solidified but there could be no doubting who was causing this. Hari's eyes brightened "Anubis!" He became sheepish and said softly "I tried to do what you wanted but…"

Anubis held up his hand and though he didn't emote much there was amusement in his dark eyes "Hari I know or else I would not have come. However your future is too valuable to me to leave to chance." The kind tone vanished as he turned to the other two men "You two will stop this foolishness. Demi God Ardeth your duty is to protect Hari and you have failed that task, Hari would have been gravely injured long ago if Imhotep did not take kindly to him. Your self-loathing is understandable but not excusable. Your anger is with yourself and not with Priest Imhotep. See that you do better in the future." Ardeth bowed his head as the God turned to Imhotep "For you I have an offer, full access to your old powers and Demi God status as long as you agree to be Hari's second protector."

Ardeth kept his head bowed and had not moved from his position. Anubis was right, his true anger was not with Imhotep, he had already seen that he would not harm Hari. He was angry with himself for allowing even a chance of harm coming to Hari. He did pause when he heard Anubis make the offer to Imhotep and his dark eyes could not help but turn and look at the Priest. What would he choose?

Imhotep kept his eyes level at the God before him then turned to look down at Hari. He smiled slowly "I accept your terms."

The deal done Anubis nodded once and waved his hand before vanishing and time unfroze.

Rick looked around and blinked when he saw that Ardeth and Imhotep were no longer ready to strike each other down. He shrugged carelessly "Okay am _I_ the only one here who thinks that we've missed something?"

Ardeth reached for Hari and there was a tense moment before Imhotep released him "There is nothing for you to concern yourself with. The danger has passed Rick O'Connell and I am grateful or your aide." Ardeth did not look away from Hari as he gently ran his fingers through the messy soft hair.

Evie's brother, Jonathon, piped up "So we're all done here then? Splendid! Well I for one could use a drink!"

Hari blinked up at Ardeth and licked his dry lips "May I have a drink Ardeth?"

The Demi God smirked and shook his head "Water for you; however I myself will be having something a little stronger after this nights adventures."

Imhotep could not help but agree with him. He put an end to the spells and regarded Ardeth and Hari, his powers were restored and he now had Demi God status. All he had to do was protect Hari in return. Such a simple task. Then again, remembering Hari's adventures in his short life, perhaps not.

Thank you for your patience! Part two coming up!


	6. Book 2: Frustrations

Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! I still own nothing but my own insanity! Everything spoken in Egyptian unless otherwise noted

Note: Second Movie has been drastically changed

Hands gripped the sheets beneath them as a strong body arched under talented hands. Ardeth gasped for breath to fill his lungs but it left as soon as it came. Imhotep would steal it from him in kisses. Rough, hard kisses that would leave his lips swollen and his tongue bleeding lightly where love bites had gotten too rough. He shuddered as Imhotep held him down and they released together.

Panting they lay staring up at their canopy. Ardeth had a hand slung across his eyes as his bare chest raised and lowered to pump his lungs. He chuckled and raised his arm to look at the priest lying next to him "That was not how I imagined we would settle this…"

Imhotep chuckled and lazily turned to his side, taking obvious pride in the disheveled appearance. Ardeth's long black hair was messily arrayed around his head like a dark halo against the light sheets and he was bare of the layers he wore to protect him against the sun. He shrugged carelessly, his own flesh bare of layers and his eyes filled with contented heat "It was not how I imagined either… But I believe it shall work."

The soft smile Ardeth wore slid off his face as he sighed "Yes…but if we are honest it is only part of what we want." He thought of Hari. The youth was beautiful and reaching his twentieth year. Recently they had both been consumed with feelings unfitting of guardians and that had led to tension in their relationship. Both with each other and Hari. Finally the situation had reached a boiling point and the two guardians turned on each other, sparing to release the tension and had found themselves in their current situation.

Reaching to caress the Medjai's jaw line Imhotep contemplated for a moment and nodded "No…but why not have what we want? He has made his interest known to both of us…I believe the three of us could come to an understanding."

Frustrated Ardeth turned away "We cannot! We are his guardians…his protectors! I have raised him since he was a child…I should be as a father to him."

This had been the beginning of the argument that had led them to their current situation. Imhotep sighed and pulled Ardeth closer to him, using their newfound intimacy to his advantage he let his hand slide lazily along the muscles under him "But he does not think of us as a child thinks of their father…he has made that _abundantly_ clear."

Finally Ardeth confessed his true concern "Anubis gave him to us to protect and watch over…I also fear angering him…"

Imhotep gave a devilish smile "He only wants us to protect and guide him…He said nothing else of what we were or were _not_ to do."

Ardeth snorted and murmured "It's no wonder you got cursed…" Sighing he got out of bed and began to gather his robes "I fear we have left him to his own devices for far too long. Let us see what our devil has gotten up to."

Imhotep knew that this conversation was not yet over. But it was not the time to push it. He too sighed and began to gather clothing. Ardeth's words were true. Hari had not changed much since a child, if anything he had become more devilish and prone to misadventures.

_Hari was currently in very big trouble._

As the Medjai no longer had to guard Imhotep they were nomadic protecting various sacred sites across the desert. Hari had gone to explore their latest site, desperate to get away from the tension at the camp. Ardeth and Imhotep had been at each other's throats for days. He knew it had to do with his interest in them and their conflicts with it. Imhotep had been willing enough but he had wanted _both_ of them. Ardeth was not having as easy a time excepting his feelings.

So he had found his escape in the tomb. Its name had been forgotten in the passage of time but there was a sacred relic inside that was worth protecting. He did not need fire to guide him in the darkness he wore light black robes like the other Medjai and had gained his manhood tattoos both on his arms and face. He wore a loose hair covering since his hair was long and refused to be tamed even in deference to the heat.

He was tracing over some hieroglyphics when he heard voices. He quickly merged with the shadows; he had developed control over his powers into a fine art that left even Imhotep in awe. He narrowed his green eyes as he waited for the strangers to reveal themselves. Were they raiders? Or only curious? He smirked; at least if they were raiders he would have a chance to explore his newfound ability with snakes. He knew that Anubis had given it to him but he had only recently learned how to properly use it.

"Jacques's going to make a nice filet out of you my son" One of the raiders said nastily as his friend cornered a boy. There were only two with the boy…he was more than enough for them.

It appeared there were two different groups currently in the tomb; one had strangely brought a child along with them. Hari did not intend to stand by and watch as a child was harm. _"Kill them. Leave the boy unharmed" _He hissed.Serpents hidden in the darkness rushed to do his bidding and he smirked darkly as he heard the raiders scream out in pain. It seemed this skill would be very useful.

He came out of the shadows and motioned to the boy. His English was not as strong as Ardeth's but he was able to communicate at least "Come with me." He called motioning to the boy. At first he was afraid that the child would not obey him but the tomb shook violently and soon the boy was rushing down from the scaffolding to him.

"I believe we should leave." Hari said hurrying towards the exit when the boy stopped and turned to him eyes frantic "But my parents are down here!"

Cursing Hari nodded the tomb was collapsing on them and Hari used his magic to protect them from debris he cast a stone towards a wall to deflect it from them causing it to fall and two very familiar people to land at his feet. The boy next to him shifted and said "Mom…Dad I can explain everything."

Rick looked up grateful that he was no longer surrounded by crushing water and realized they were not quite out of danger yet. The walls were still rumbling and he knew their time was limited "That's great son let's get out of here…"

Hari smirked "Follow me." He said taking off towards the exit he had found earlier.

None of them noticed a third raider hiding from view.

Ardeth had stepped out of his tent and instinctively looked for Hari before remembering he was no longer a child and was free to go where he wished. One of the Medjai came rushing up to him "The tomb! It is collapsing!" But child or no it seemed as though danger still followed Hari's every step.

They reached the site of the tomb just in time to see it fall to dust amongst the sand. He felt his heart clench in fear knowing that Hari might have been in there. He found air rushing back to his body when he saw several forms emerge from the rubble. One of them with very familiar dark hair flashing against the sun.

He was not even aware of what he was doing as he rushed forward and grasped Hari firmly by the shoulders "Are you alright?" He began checking him over for injuries and was greatly relieved when he found none.

Quite used to the mothering routine from Ardeth Hari was complacent as he was examined "I am unharmed, and look I brought you friends." He gestured to the O'Connells who were looking a little worse for wear.

Realizing they were not alone Ardeth put space between he and Hari as he turned to his friends and spoke in terse English "Ah so I see you are to blame." His tone was light but there was no doubting the tenseness in his eyes as he addressed them.

Imhotep had not been far behind when he heard about the tomb collapsing. He hid his reactions better but they were just as strong. Seeing the O'Connells he gave a brief nod as he came and pulled Hari close doing an inspection of his own.

Rick chuckled and said "I'm sure it can't be all our fault." He scratched the back of his head as he asked "But you wouldn't mind putting us up for a few days do you? Our convoy isn't supposed to meet us this quickly."

The smile Ardeth gave was feline as he said "Of course not my friend, as long as you relinquish whatever you took to me."

The smile on Rick's face faded "Oh yeah…" There was always a catch…

That night the Medjai welcomed their old friends with a feast. Hari watched from the sidelines and nearly jumped when he felt lips against his neck. He relaxed when he recognized Imhotep and chuckled softly "So did you have a good chat with Ardeth this afternoon?"

The young man gasped softly when strong hands landed on his hips and pulled him firmly back against a chest "It would have gone better if you had not been placed in danger…" He gave a bite to the slender neck in punishment,

Hari moaned and arched against him "Ah…Imhotep…" He shivered and looked up at him through hooded green eyes "Does he not…desire me?" The last part he said softly the vulnerability clear as he started to pull away.

Growling Imhotep pulled him back again and gave him a tender kiss as he brushed his thumbs against soft cheeks. When the kiss broke he pulled away "That is not it…He struggles with his duty as your guardian."

The teasing smirk was back on Hari's lips and his emotions were hidden again as he said softly "You seem to find no struggle in it…"

Imhotep disliked it when Hari hid from him behind a playful smile. But he would let it slide for now. "He will come around soon. How can he not desire one as tempting as you?" He purred the last words as he stole another kiss.

They soon rejoined the group and Hari found himself sitting next to the boy from earlier. He learned his name was Alex. The boy was going on over the treasure his parents had found and Hari found him interesting to converse with. He kept glancing over to Ardeth and using his Medjai training to ignore the pang in his heart when the Demi God refused to look his way. He sighed and turned his attention back to the boy. Hopefully Imhotep was right and he would come around.

_Hamunaptra _

Red pulled up and frantically exited the car. His mind still turning with what he had seen at the tomb. This wasn't what they had agreed to when they took the job! Now Izzy and Jacques were dead and he hoped the information he had was enough to spare his life.

The man how hired him, Hafez, was angry when he told him he had not gained the bracelet and that the Medjai were in possession of it. He was quick to explain that there had been a young man who had ordered snakes in a strange tongue and that he had seen the O' Connells talking to one of the Medjai and that there was a man who did not look like the other Medjai with a bald head and ritual tattoos on him.

Listening to the lowly cretin he hired Hafez tried to make sense of it. "So the Medjai possess the bracelet and have some sort of priest…" None of the rest meant anything to him "We shall track them down and take the bracelet. Continue to dig for Imhotep he must be here!"

Thanks for reading! More fun waiting in the next chapter!


	7. Little Master Taken

Thank you for your support! Insanity is all mine nothing else is! All conversations in Egyptian unless otherwise noted.

Soft hands gently ran down his side as a hungry mouth moved along his neck and down his chest. Ardeth moaned softly and felt his own hands instinctively tangle in long hair. His eyes fluttered open and he jerked away as he gasped roughly "_Hari…_"

The youth sighed as he pulled away and looked up at the tent ceiling. There was a strained silence as Hari sulked and Ardeth gathered himself. Finally the Demi God turned on his side "Hari we have spoken about why it is not possible for us to…"

He did not get a chance to finish as Hari tossed the sheets casually aside as he slid from the bed "No _we_ did not. _You_ told me why it would not happen."

Ardeth closed his eyes as he rubbed his hands across his face. It was true. There had been no discussion only him compounding reason after reason why there could be no relationship between them. He had turned to Imhotep soon after for sexual release. Though the former priest still did not understand why they could not be together anymore than Hari did. It was exasperating to say the least.

Now he was watching as Hari stormed out of his tent but he did not miss the look of rejection on that face or the light sheen of tears in those green eyes. He fell back against the pillows and sighed. Truly he was trying to do the right thing. But it seemed he was the only one who saw that. Knowing he could not stay in his tent all day he dressed and left. Hopefully this final denial would prove to Hari he was not going to betray his duty. No matter how much he might wish to.

After Ardeth's painful rejection Hari went where he always did when he was upset. To Hedwig. He was grateful when Horus followed after. The hawk was almost as dear to him as his horse was. Though he was brought up with the Medjai he felt the closest to his animal companions. He stroked her soft silky coat and sighed as he watched her feed. "I just don't understand…" She nuzzled his head in understanding and Horus gave a small cry as he moved his beak through Hari's hair.

Imhotep sighed from his spot where he was enjoying his morning's coffee. The modern era had many delights and he thought that coffee was among the best. His dark eyes watched as Hari went into Ardeth's tent…and came out again running. He wondered when he had become a mediator. At the moment he should have no complaints about his current position. While he and Hari did not participate in direct sex…they did intimate things together. Hari was attached to the romantic idea of waiting until all _three_ of them could be together. He also would have time with Ardeth… Rough sex where they both released their tensions about Hari's growing sexuality. It was ideal…at least until he thought about how unhappy it made Hari and that Ardeth was as frustrated as they all were.

Getting up he entered Ardeth's tent and watched silently for a moment as the Medjai leader dressed for the day "He was crying this time. He has probably going to Hedwig. He always goes to her when he is upset."

He knew that he was being blunt but Ardeth needed to hear the damage he was doing. "Do you truly not desire him?" It was not a real question, they both knew the answer.

Ardeth had always taken his duty as guardian seriously. His patience was great, he needed it to be a competent leader and to guide Hari though his life and his blossoming powers. But now his patience was gone. Ardeth slammed a cup against a table as he turned and narrowed his eyes at Imhotep. They were dark with rage and frustration "You know it is not that!"

Imhotep grinned darkly. This was what he was waiting for. He was ready for a fight. "Then why deny him? Why deny us? He wants you…_we_ want you." There he said it.

Ardeth whirled around and panted as he stared at Imhotep. Normally now they would spar and end with cathartic sex. Not this time. They were dueling with words.

…

After spending some time with Hedwig Hari decided to go back to the camp. He knew that Ardeth was already going to feel guilty and didn't want to make him feel any worse. He was just passing into the camp when he saw the boy Alex playing with a chest. He smirked and squatted by the boy's side "And what are you doing?" His English was still stilted but it was getting smoother with practice.

Alex looked panicked for a moment before relaxing when he saw who was talking to him. "I was just looking…There's no harm in that…"

Hari chuckled and murmured thoughtfully "I suppose you are your mother's child. Mind if I look with you?"

The little boy seemed excited to have someone interested in spending time with him "Sure!"

With a '_click' _the chest was unlocked and the glittering bracelet shone before them. The little boy reached forward to grab it but Hari quickly stopped him.

Hari knew enough about it that it wasn't supposed to be touched. It would lead the way to the Scorpion King, but he knew enough about old tombs to know that it wouldn't be without a price. He sighed in frustration as Alex looked at him in confusion. He didn't know enough English to get what he wanted across.

Alex smiled and began to speak in Egyptian "Does this make it easier? I can't speak a lot but I can understand and read it!"

Hari was relieved and explained why he stopped him. He closed the chest again "It would be wise of us to leave it untouched until we learn more about it." He made a promise to himself to learn more English, a _child_ knew more of another language than he did.

Unnoticed in the distance watching the camp were Hafez and Lock-Nah. They had followed Red to the camp where he claimed the Bracelet was. Narrowing his eyes Hafez could hardly believe that all that currently lay in their path was a small child and the priest that he had told them about. In person he did not seem as powerful as he had been described. Perhaps the fear had exaggerated the man's memory… The priest was slender and young no threat to them. They would watch…and wait for their opportunity.

…

"He would take your rejection better if it was not merely an excuse…you want yet you deny. He knows that and does not understand it." Imhotep finished off their verbal fight and stared down at Ardeth. Those dark eyes continued to look up at him in denial and growling in frustration Imhotep reached forward and trapped that upturned face between his hands

While their relationship was not normally so…tender. Ardeth knew that it was a sign of how serious Imhotep was about this. He sighed and said slowly "I will seek Anubis's approval before I accept Hari's affections." That was how it was left as he pushed his way past Imhotep and out of the tent.

Imhotep watched him go and knew that was as much as he would get form Ardeth. The Demi God's greatest fear was that he would fail his duty or rather fail Hari as a guardian. He sometimes wondered why Ardeth never spoke against he and Hari being together. He sighed and followed after.

Truly it all happened so fast Ardeth was unsure how exactly it had come to pass. One moment he was leaving his tent and he was going to find Hari and tell him about his decision. He knew it wasn't the one that the young man wanted to hear but it was better than refusing to even try.

He saw him with the boy Alex and was turning towards his direction when he noticed they were looking at the chest. He was relieved when Hari took it from the boy and closed the lid. He knew what it could release but had not chosen to share the information. As long as it was kept safe there was no threat.

Then riders out of nowhere had appeared behind sand dunes. They headed directly for Hari and Alex. Hari pushed the child to safety as picked up the chest and passed it to the boy. They split and only a flash of light told him of their real plan. The boy was quickly in the safety of the camp and with the chest it appeared that the Bracelet was too. Hari had removed it from the box and was trying to lure them away. _What was the foolish boy thinking?_

As he ran Hari realized the fatal flaw in his plan. He had thought the riders were only interested in the bracelet. Giving the empty chest to Alex was meant to insure that the boy would not be in real danger but the riders would think the Bracelet lost to them. He did not count on them being interested in the Bracelet _and_ him.

Once the Bracelet was out of reach the riders turned their full attention to Hari. They would not fight the whole of the Medjai but they could certainly still attain Hari who had so brilliantly separated himself from the others.

Imhotep watched in horror as Hari was grasped round his middle and forced on the horse. He saw the flash that showed that he had put the Bracelet on his arm; perhaps he should be grateful for that move. If they needed the Bracelet they would keep Hari alive. He summoned the sand to him and tried to unsettle the rider's horse; but once Hari was on he released the spell_, he would not endanger him_.

Feeling the strong arm about his waist Hari smirked and focused his energy to show these riders just who they were messing with. However the Bracelet _clicked_ around his wrist and he stared at it stunned for a moment wondering how it had managed to do that on its own when images began showing before him. He shook his head trying to concentrate on his magic but the trail he was being shown made it impossible. It seemed that whoever was holding him caught on to what he was doing, a hard hit to the head and darkness swallowed him as they rode off to the distance.

Ardeth felt his heart in his throat as he watched the riders who had come so suddenly. The Medjai were preparing to ride out and he knew that while they would follow after they would lose them too quickly. It would be up to Hari to let them know where they were taking him. Though some part of him already knew. They were going to the Scorpion King.

Imhotep brought Ardeth his horse and they chased after until the sun dipped beyond the horizon and there was no trail left for them to follow. Disheartened they returned to the Medjai camp their silence shared their frustration and worry at Hari being taken.

On the outskirts of the camp the horses startled and refused to budge. Muttering calmly to his horse Ardeth at first did not realize they were no longer alone. It wasn't until the wind went silent and the horses seemed to freeze that he looked up and saw the fluttering shape of Anubis standing before him.

He was a God of infinite patience. After all…all roads ended with him at one time or another. Time was fluid for him as it was not for others. However as he had watched various outcomes fade away until his Childe was being stolen off into the distance he began to feel his patience for the appointed guardian's fading. Enough was enough.

"When I had appointed you to my Childe I had thought the task was easy enough for _two_ guardians. Though you are not merely Guardian's alone…you are both Demi Gods in your own right. So it puzzles me why…in the _one_ task I had given you…you have failed. You were to watch over Hari, protect him, guide him. Yet you have simmered in your own emotions letting him become filled with confusion and doubt until now where he is in danger because of your lack of Judgment. Protect him, guide him, love him if you want. _But he shall be returned safely_. I will not say this again." And he vanished.

Despite the situation Imhotep could not stop himself from grinning wickedly "He has given you your answer."

He ignored the curses Ardeth called to him as he charged his horse back to the camp. Feeling renewed he had no doubt they would find Hari, rescue him, and then live as they should have for years already.

Watching from his dimension Anubis let a small smile of amusement cross his features. He was not pleased that the Guardian's had failed their task in protecting Hari…however since he had intended Hari to meet Matthias all along this did nothing to his plans. His Childe and his Warrior were destined to meet.

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the update!


	8. The Scorpion King

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy! I own only the insanity!

He felt heavy. It seemed hard to focus on anything. His mind slipped from one thought to the other fluidly. As he slowly as he got his thoughts together he became aware that he was on a chest. Opening his eyes Hari realized that he wasn't truly awake. This was a mental space much like the one he had met Imhotep in. However he had not created this one. Looking up he saw a man with dark eyes and long black hair staring down at him. He smiled and it was almost blinding as it made his whole face light up "I was getting worried." A rough tan hand caressed his cheek "You didn't stir for a long time."

Hari stared at him for a moment wondering what was going on. His confusion must have shown on his face. "You are being kidnapped and your captures are keeping you drugged. They have heard rumors of your powers and do not want to chance you escaping."

It suddenly came back to Hari and he looked down at his wrist where the golden scorpion glinted back at him. The space around them seemed to be mainly darkness that moved as if it was alive. His thoughts were finally not so clouded and he asked "Why are you here? Why bring me here?"

The man gave another smile, though this one was smaller. "The priests are trying to break into your mind. I am keeping you here where you are out of reach from them." He hesitated before answering the other question and his face became grim "I am The Scorpion King, Warrior for Anubis, you are his Childe and he has charged me with keeping you safe until your protectors can rescue you."

Hari sighed and fell back against the muscled chest; he gave a wry smile as he joked "How many protectors do I need?"

He felt oddly comfortable with the stranger. Well…not really a stranger he knew that it was the Scorpion King. He blushed when he realized he was staring at his muscles. Imhotep and Ardeth were certainly well endowed with muscles. But The Scorpion King was well…quite the _King_.

The man gave a deep laugh "Apparently many…you are quite the troublemaker Hari." He stroked his hand though Hari's wild hair before gripping his jaw "Though perhaps a better question would be how many lovers do you require?" His voice was almost a purr as he moved in for a kiss.

Hari ducked is head with a flush "I don't mean to be greedy…"

The man's hand forced him to look back up and those dark eyes looked at him with understanding "Not greedy…merely generous." He didn't move in for another kiss as his eyes traced down to the golden bracelet "The visions you receive are showing you markers to discover the Hidden Oasis. They will wake you to hear the next site and then put you under again. You have only seven days to reach the oasis. When the sun rises the bracelet will take your life if you are not at the temple."

Hari's eyes widened at the warning "So no fooling around then…"

Matthias shook his head "No that is not advised." He caressed Hari's hair again "Your other protectors are following you, leave clues for them if you can. I will help as I am able though the most I can do is protect your mind from them."

The tiredness was back and Hari started to feel dizzy. His grip on Matthias tightened as he became disoriented "What's going on?" His own voice sounded distant and distorted. He heard something being said in a comforting tone but couldn't decipher the words as the comforting darkness disappeared and he was somewhere hard and bright. His eyes hurt from the light and he closed them as words were shouted at him. He shook his head trying to clear it and groaned as he was roughly shaken. _Well…They must have brought him to consciousness._ Great.

They were shouting at him. They wanted to know where Imhotep's body was and where the next sign was taking them. The drugs they were giving him made it hard to focus but he remembered Matthias's message. He told them the next sign and that they were in trouble when his guardian's found him. They punched him a few times and a knife brushed against his throat, but eventually they believed his fainting act and left him alone.

He slowly opened his eyes, they had adjusted to the brightness and he could see they were on a train. A woman was with them and she seemed to be running the show. She and an older man. They were keen on finding Imhotep. He almost smiled but hid it as he summoned a familiar to send a message for him. He tried not to focus on the fact it was a scorpion this time around and sent it off before any of them noticed. It seemed that they _had_ noticed him stirring and he felt a prick of a needle before he was once again surrounded in darkness.

They had been searching for days and so far they had been able to keep track of Hari's trail but were nearly a day behind. Imhotep was able to track their movements as long as they remained on sand. That alone had let them catch up on the trail but once they had begun to travel on train it was harder for him to sense their movements other than general direction.

He tried not to let his frustration show. He was the leader of the Medjai, he could not afford to show weakness even at a time like this when his heart was clenching every moment Hari was not found. He stiffened when he felt an arm on his shoulder and turned to see Imhotep staring at him. Though his face too was emotionless he knew that neither were fooling the other. They alone could witness each other's weakness.

Rick seemed to sense that they were at the end of their resources. He rubbed the back of his neck and caught the look that Evie was giving him. After all the young man had been captured protecting their son. He cleared his throat "I have a few connections that you might like…something like a magic carpet. As long as you have a direction my friend can help you out."

Ardeth was so relieved to have means of travel he didn't even question what the methods were.

"Why can you people never keep your feet on the ground?"

He was not tremendously fond of the air balloon. Imhotep thought it was marvelous.

He was looking out into the starry darkness. His eyes beheld the beauty but his mind couldn't focus on anything other than Hari. Hari who had been his responsibility. Yet all he did was let him wander into danger's path. First with Imhotep who, blessedly, turned out to benefit Hari. Now with these mysterious men who were trying to find Imhotep and raise the Scorpion King.

Watching Ardeth made a weight sit on top of his heart. He rubbed his chest absently. He regretted that when Hari needed them they had been arguing. He also regretted that during that argument his words had been so harsh and now they were probably feeding the guilt he was already feeling. He looked out on the stars and wondered if Hari was alright. He had to be. They would need him at least to reach the Scorpion King…after that…well they would not think of that because it wouldn't matter. Hari would be safe and back with them. At least when Hari was back with them Ardeth would no longer be torn about his feelings.

The rest were asleep, the pilot was awake but he seemed smart enough to mind his own business. He crossed over to the Medjai leader and wrapped him in his arms. For a moment Ardeth tensed and he thought that he might reject him…but then he relaxed into the embrace and turned his head towards Imhotep. He didn't have to ask or even lift his eyes before Imhotep was pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Conveying to him that Hari was important to him…but so was the man in his arms.

Ardeth pulled away and sighed "They are trying to raise you back from the dead to fight the Scorpion King. Take control of Anubis's Army and fight for their cause…What will they do if they can't raise you?"

Shaking his head Imhotep wondered why the people doing this were so selfish. Nothing they could possibly have would persuade him to give up what he had now. But that meant Ardeth had a very good point. What _would_ they do?

A strong hand was combing through his hair again. Hari slowly blinked to awakening and sighed. It was hard for him to tell if it was better or worse to be awake or drugged. At least drugged he had a handsome protector…

Matthias smirked as he watched those brilliant green eyes open. Anubis had told him much of his Childe. He had heard stories, and seen images of the boy throughout his life. It was as if Anubis was telling him stories of his Childe as one would tell fairy tales to a child. Not just tales of this life either. He told him of his previous life in a far off land in a different time. Where he had been used by others for their benefit and turned into a weapon of war. Hari had no memories of this life…and Matthias thought he was better for it. No in _this_ life things would be different. He would guarantee it. He had also seen the two that Hari loved, the one who was his first guardian who continued to refuse his advances and the other…the cursed former priest. He had accepted Hari's affection but they were both determined to wait for the Medjai. Perhaps if they could share so much already…they could have room for one more. He looked down at the impish smile the young man in his arms was giving him and thought he might certainly need three strong protectors. He got in enough trouble for it.

"Was mouthing off to Lock-Nah really such a good idea?" His hand caressed the bruise on Hari's cheek that would not hurt as long as they were in this mental space. He clenched the hand that was in Hari's hair and pulled him to his chest. He did not voice his concerns out loud. Not yet. But he knew that the ones who had kidnapped Hari were also looking for his protector Imhotep. They wanted power over Anubis's army. What would they do when they found out they had his _Childe_? He hoped that his guardians would find them soon.

Thank you for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Ruination

Well it looks like everyone is getting excited! Thanks for the support and your reviews! Please continue to enjoy and remember I don't own anything! :D

The next time Hari woke up the chest he was lying on seemed to be taking heavy, labored breaths. Concerned he raised his head and saw that Matthias had his face set in deep concentration. "Matthias?" He asked softly as he looked for some injury on the warrior. He found none and when those dark eyes opened they were nearly black from pain…and something else…

Matthias groaned when he saw the concern in Hari's eyes. Hari did not know what was going on nor would he understand it if he didn't have time to explain. He pulled the boy closer and gave him a chaste kiss. "The nearer the bracelet comes to me on the physical plane the more I will turn into the Scorpion King. I will be forced to fight for control over Anubis's army. The change makes…instincts stronger."

For the first time this visit Hari pulled away and got a good look at Matthias. The warrior was still human from his waist up, but his legs were black and hard and a stinger was now swinging behind him. He was in fact turning into the Scorpion King. Hari reached forward and caressed Matthias's face "Is there something I can do?"

Dark eyes burned with intensity. Matthias felt the beast he was becoming roar and answer and he shoved down the growl building up in his throat. Though he couldn't resist pulling Hari closer. The boy's touch seemed to make the heat in his blood die at least a little, but burn in other; more pleasurable ways. "Hari…" He rasped "You don't know what you're offering…"

Hari leaned in and kissed him gently "How about just a little?" He didn't want to go too far either. Not without Ardeth and Imhotep. He felt guilty enough about what he was doing without them. But he still couldn't bring himself to ignore the warrior in his condition.

Groaning Matthias fell back against the ground in this created space and pulled Hari with him. The boy felt so warm against him. So sweet and giving… He pressed his lips firmly against those soft ones. He reached around and pulled the smaller body closer. He gently pressed his tongue against Hari's, he hoped that he could at least take this much from him without going too far.

Hari felt the warmth and moaned softly as he let it in. Matthias was strong and passionate. He felt their positions being changed and now his back was pressed against the hard ground as the warrior covered his body with his own. The strength was intoxicating. He just wished he had the others there with him.

Before he couldn't stop himself Matthias pulled away. His chest heaved with the effort and he caressed Hari's flushed face. "Thank you…" He rasped, he felt the darkness spreading and knew that their time was almost up.

Hafez looked at the sleeping young man. He slept a lot and though Hafez couldn't put his finger on it he knew that it was a sign of trouble. When the boy slept it was deep and it was a lot of trouble to wake him up. Lock-Na saw no problem with the situation. It made him easier to transport and they certainly didn't have to worry about him trying to run away. Still…something about it did not feel right.

There was also the problem of locating Imhotep. The boy refused to answer any of their questions and they could not use their more…successful interrogation methods. The boy was strong too. He had Medjai training that much was clear though he had yet to see any of the priestly powers his former lackeys had told him about.

Meela Nais drummed her nails against the hard wood as she stared at the sleeping man. Her dark eyes narrowed as she studied him. She knew that he had information about Imhotep. Right now he was what stood in the way of her becoming a Queen. She sneered at the bracelet that was clasped around his wrist. If she had been the one to go they would not have this mess. That bracelet was the only reason she couldn't use her beloved snakes on him to get him to talk. He had to be alive. She smiled darkly, but after they reached the Oasis…there would be no reason to keep him any longer.

In the mental space Hari hissed as the bracelet burned around his wrist. Matthias took his arm and studied it carefully "They have reached the Oasis…Is there any way for you to reach your companions? Time for you is running short…"

Hari ignored the panic that threatened to reach up and clench around his heart. He was a Medjai, he would not let fear control him. He nodded slowly as he reached up and dragged his fingers though his long messy hair "I connected with Imhotep the first time through the same way we are connected. I've never tried it over any great distance though…"

The Scorpion King was silent as Hari weighed his options. He would not encourage any action that could injure Hari but he knew their choices were limited. His features were changing and his mind was getting darker. He did not know who they would send to fight him…but he would keep enough control over his mind to not hurt Hari.

Finally Hari decided that the only way to make this work was if he took charge of this himself. He gently cupped Mathias's cheek and leaned in for a gentle kiss. He smiled sweetly at him and said "It's okay."

How this one young soul could be so generous he would never know. Though he knew about Hari's past he shouldn't be surprised. He took the kiss and reigned in the burning desire that was clawing away at him. He could tell that Hari was physically in the oasis now. Whatever decision Hari was going to make would be soon.

While Hari was entrapped willingly by Mattias's force he focused his mind and tried to connect with Imhotep. He knew that this attempt would be feeble at best. _Hurry!_ The message was short but it was the most he was able to do.

_Hurry!_ The message came to him so suddenly to Imhotep that it was almost a physical pain. He clutched at his chest and took a deep breath. Warm hands were on his shoulders in an instant and he closed his eyes to gather himself.

He turned and saw Ardeth's dark eyes looking at him with a pleading expression. His heart clenched again…Ardeth though he was sensing Hari's death. He quickly shook his head to let him know that he wasn't dead. No Hari was still with them. He was trying to tell him something. He tightened his hand into a fist. He was trying to tell them that time was running short. _Hari's time was running short_.

He looked and saw that the hot air balloon had brought them to their destination. The oasis. They were here. He closed his eyes, he could not reach Hari, but he sensed that he was safe. Another presence was shielding him. It was protective and for that he was grateful though he did not know what that meant.

Lock-Nah looked down at the boy and grunted "How long must we carry him huh? Surely we are close enough!"

Hafez thought for a moment he no longer needed him... "Fine we only need the bracelet the rest is no matter."

A shout was their only warning before Hari was torn out of Lock-Nah's arms and held tightly to Ardeth's chest. They had not known they were being this closely followed. A follower raised his gun and pointed it at the Medjai leader who had no way to defend himself as he clutched Hari to him. Then wind picked up around them and tossed several followers out of the way as Imhotep smiled darkly at their screams "We must get Hari out of here!"

Hari's eyes flickered open and he felt confused and disjointed. Matthias had practically pushed him out of the mental space they had been sharing and now he found himself in the middle of a war zone. He struggled and knew that certainly something had gone wrong. His body was stiff and he was still confused. Something had happened that made Matthias force him out so harshly. He registered the arms around him and tensed before a familiar tattooed face entered his sight. He relaxed and breathed his savior's name "Ardeth."

Seeing the relief in those bright green eyes when they looked up at him made his heart hurt. He tightened his hold on Hari. He ignored the chaos that was reigning around them he devoured Hari with his eyes to see that he was unharmed. His cheek was bruised and it seemed he had been roughly handled but no more. It didn't have to be more. They would pay for ever discoloring his perfect pale skin.

The emotions that were flashing in Ardeth's eyes made Hari reach up and caress his cheek "It's alright…I'm here now…" He said with a small smile.

Imhotep appeared next to him and though his emotions were not as visible his dark eyes too held the same relief at seeing Hari again. He reached and caressed the younger's soft dark hair "They should not be bothering us again. But Anubis's army has been summoned by our presence here. We must go and defeat the Scorpion King so that we can send it back."

Regaining control of his emotions Ardeth nodded and sent off Horus with the message to the rest of the Medjai. He hoped they could reach the temple in time for them to stop this madness. He looked down sharply when Hari hissed in pain.

As the burning sensation went through his arm Hari remembered something very important. Green eyes flashed to the horizon and panic threatened to overtake him "I have to get to the temple before sunrise…if not the bracelet is going to take my life in exchange."

The arms around him tightened as they looked to the rising sun. Imhotep looked down at his two loves and shook his head "No." He raised a hand and cleared a path for them to the temple. The monsters roaming in the forest heeded him as they traveled swiftly. They had not come this far to lose Hari again.

Hidden in the bushes Hafez watched the exchange with curiosity and mild fear. Imhotep was with the Medjai? How was that possible? He clenched his fists , no! There must be some trick to it. He looked around and saw that Meela had already fled in fear. Weak woman. He would continue on and get the glory all for himself.

The sun seemed to chase them as they made their way to the temple. But their path was smooth as Imhotep dared anything to try to stop them. With a final push they made it into the temple before the sun's rays touched it. The three of them watched the bracelet with concern until it finally fell off of Hari's wrist.

Hari picked up the bracelet and had the urge to throw it far away from him. But he knew better, he would need this bracelet to reach Matthias and release him. He clenched it to him and turned to the temple "We have to go inside…there is something that I must do." He smiled guiltily at his loves confused looks "I was with Matthias, the Scorpion King, most of the time during my imprisonment. He was the one who protected me from them prying into my mind. Anubis told him about me…I think He wants me to release him back to human form and give the army back to Him."

Hearing the explanation Imhotep nodded, he sensed something else had taken place. He would not press it for now…But he would be getting some answers soon. They entered the temple and made their way to the heart of it. Unaware of the shadow that was following them.

Hafez watched in awe as the trio entered the temple fearlessly. In fact it almost seemed as if the building itself was _welcoming_ them. Torches lit up as they approached and the golden walls seemed to glow as they passed. He saw that the boy still had the bracelet but it was no longer around his wrist. He growled to himself. Things were not going according to plan. He kept out of sight and grew close enough that he could hear snippets of their conversation.

Hari was now walking since he managed to convince Ardeth that he would not be vanishing if he was not in his arms at all times. He had smiled at the protective look Ardeth had given him as he was set on his legs. The Medjai was still tense, waiting for anything to happen.

Seeing how the other two were Hari laughed lightly "I don't think anything here is going to arm us. After all the Scorpion King is owned by Anubis and I'm his childe…"

Hafez nearly stumbled and gave away his position when he heard this. The boy priest was Anubis's _childe_?" A dark look began to twist his features. Maybe his plans had changed or the better.

Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Everyone meets everyone in the next chapter!


	10. Agreements End of Book 2

Thank you for all the support. Yes indeed Hafez will be in serious trouble if he tries anything! I own only my own crazy brain.

As they approached the Scorpion King's chamber they passed a statue of Anubis that drained Imhotep of his powers. He gave a painful cry as his powers were temporarily stripped from him. He would have fallen to his knees in pain if it hadn't been for Hari and Ardeth so quickly catching him. Ardeth held him securely from the back and helped him to his feet as Harry gently caressed his slightly sweaty brow. "Are you alright?" His green eyes were bright with concern.

Smiling stiffly Imhotep looked down at his little love "It seems that Lord Anubis does not wish for me to use my powers here…I will be fine little one."

Hari gave a shaky nod. He hadn't known that it was Anubis's plan, but he supposed it was for the best. He didn't know what sort of state Matthias would be in and it would go badly quickly if Ardeth and Imhotep tried to attack before he had a chance to properly explain. He looked down at the golden bracelet he was carrying. He hoped that his plan would work. He couldn't stand to leave Matthias trapped in this state for much longer.

Having known Hari since he was a child Ardeth was very familiar with his expressions. He could tell that Hari was apprehensive about something. He knew more than he was telling them but the question was…why was he not sharing the information? What was he frightened of?

They had reached the inner chamber and Imhotep headed for the gong and began the process of summoning The Scorpion King. Hari was wandering around almost aimlessly but with a look of intense focus. Ardeth approached him quietly "Hari…Is there something that you are not telling us?"

A faint flush came to Hari's cheeks telling him that there was indeed much more that Hari was not sharing. Those dazzling eyes looked at him and Hari murmured "There is…but I can't tell you until I know for sure what's going to happen…"

Ardeth was about to push for what Hari meant when a roar echoed out of the chamber. Moving quickly he pushed Hari behind him and darted a glance to Imhotep. They would take down the Scorpion King together and send his Army back to Anubis. Hari however did not seem content with this plan as he pushed himself out from behind Ardeth shouting "Wait!"

A doorway slowly opened showing the monstrous body of the Scorpion King. He hissed as he slowly uncurled from his position and came to his feet before them. He smiled darkly as he snapped his deadly claws looking down at them with empty black eyes. Reaching again for Hari Ardeth attracted the King's attention making his eyes narrow down at them in focus.

Ardeth slowly worked his sword loose from his side as he forced Hari back behind him ignoring his protests. He didn't know what Hari was trying to do but there would be no reasoning with this creature. His sword flashed in the firelight as he took a challenging step forward. He would not let this beast hurt Hari.

_Hari_

In a mind full of rage and hunger that one thought was like a calming beacon. Matthias looked down at those green eyes that were looking up at him and he felt calm for a moment. At least before the man with dark hair and flashing sword pushed him behind him. Hari's face was full of fear as he looked up at him making him growl. How _dare_ this man get between him and Hari?

Giving a small growl of frustration Hari again forced his way past Ardeth and turned his back to Mattiaus as he opened his arms protectively to stop Ardeth and Imhotep from continuing forward. "Don't hurt him! He was the one who was protecting me when Hafez kidnapped me and wanted to get into my mind to find out about Imhotep! He's in this form because of his curse but I can release him and give Anubis back his army, but he can't think straight so don't attack him."

Imhotep could tell that Hari was serious. The look on his face made it clear that they would have to get past him to get to the Scorpion King. He wouldn't have believed his words if the King hadn't stopped coming forward once Hari stepped in his way. The monster was eyeing Hari but it was almost…protectively. He gave a humorless laugh. Only Hari.

Hafez growled, this boy was constantly getting in his way. He should have simply killed him as Meela wanted. He wouldn't have caused nearly this much trouble if he was dead. He smiled when he realized this was his moment. The two warriors were too distracted to notice as he crawled through the shadows to get around them. Now he was only a few feet from Hari, hidden by one of the pillars. He would get his chance and then the world would be his!

Slowly Ardeth lowered his sword and returned it to his side "Alright Hari, release him, we cannot afford further delay."

Imhotep too calmed his stance but his body was still tense as he watched Hari carefully. The Scorpion King was watching him to and he let a small snarl of his lips let the King know that he wasn't actually pleased by Hari's decision.

The look the tall one was giving him made Matthias want to rip his head off. But Hari stepped back into his line of vision and he calmed down. He took large breaths as Hari drew closer and closer. He didn't want to hurt him so he held perfectly still.

This was the moment Hafez was looking for. He was no longer young but he was spry enough to launch himself out of the shadows and grab a surprised Hari back against his chest as he put his gun to the young man's head. "One move from any of you and I shoot!" He called out, his hand trembling with fear even as it pressed against Hari's temple.

Matthias roared with fury as he tried to take a step forward but Hafez jerked in his direction and took the safety off the gun. "Do not move!"

Imhotep and Ardeth were powerless to do anything but glare mutinously at the man as his arm tightened around Hari's throat. The coward smiled insanely as he realized he had three powerful men completely under his control. He turned his face upwards as he called out "Lord Anubis, I demand control over your army. If not! I will return your Childe to you to the realm of the afterlife!"

Silence was the only response from the God of Death. However Hari was quite done being a hostage and _really_ had other things he would rather be doing. Like releasing Matthias so that they could all go home and rest. Plus…Hafez smelled disgusting. He crinkled his nose as his eyes began to glow.

Too late Hafez realized the men that had been eyeing him in fear were now smirking at him. He pivoted in their directions "What? Why are you smirking at me? I hold the power here! Lord Anubis answer me!"

Before he could shout any more a mind numbing pain raced up his body as he screamed and released Hari dropping the gun to the ground in the process. He clawed at himself as if to tear the pain out of his body. Hari brushed himself off and adjusted his robes as he grabbed the bracelet from where he had dropped it. Not releasing Hafez from the painful curse he went up to Matthias with a smile and gently clamped the bracelet on the small of his claw. "There you go." He said softly.

Slowly the monstrous form of the Scorpion King melted away and Matthias was standing before them. The bracelet was now clasped to his wrist. He smiled brightly as he raised his arms and shouted "Lord Anubis! I return your army to you with my thanks!" From where the army was charging turned into black smoke that made the Medjai rise up in a cheer.

Hari smiled and gave Matthias a small kiss on the cheek. Turning back to Hafez he saw the question the three men were silently asking him. "Go ahead, I don't care."

Hari released Hafez from his curse but he didn't stop screaming for a long time.

When they left the Oasis it slowly began to vanish as they passed. Anubis was reclaiming it all and taking it back to his realm. Hari was so tired from the venture he allowed Ardeth to carry him. It also gave him an excuse to ignore the looks being exchanged over his head. He would let them figure it out, all he wanted to do was have a bath and really sleep for once. He closed his eyes and not even the horse ride home woke him up.

Hafez looked around the realm of the afterlife with wide and frightened eyes. He had been a loyal servant…surely he was going to be greatly rewarded? He would have never hurt Lord Anubis's childe after all…He gave a small cry when the Jackal God appeared before him. He bowed lowly, nearly groveling at the God's feet. "Oh Mighty Anubis. My soul has served you dutifully in the Land of the Living and now I will serve you in the afterlife as well."

Anubis looked down at the sniveling man and showed his teeth in a parody of a smile. Indeed. Hafez would be providing him with much amusement in the afterlife. And this time there would be no death to release him from the pain.

….

When next his eyes opened Hari blinked and realized that it was still dark. Or perhaps it had been dark when he arrived and then he slept through the day. Or was it days? It was hard to follow. He sighed and shifted in his bed only to find he wasn't alone. He sat up and saw Ardeth on one side of him and Imhotep on the other. He smiled. It seemed that Ardeth had finally accepted his feelings. He gently caressed the Medjai leader's long black locks away from his face so that he could tenderly trace the handsome features. He then turned his attention to Imhotep who seemed to have a death grip on his hand. He gently leaned down and kissed the large rough hand and smiled when it flexed in response.

He realized that he was not the only one awake when he looked up and saw the dark outline of Matthias looking down at him. He smiled and tried to shift to give him more room. "We're going to need a bigger bed…" He murmured to himself making white teeth flash in the darkness.

There had been a…discussion…between them while Hari had been asleep. None of them could begrudge Hari wanting to share his love. Ardeth seemed the most accepting of the arrangement and had simply smiled fondly down at Hari as he said "He has too much love and gets in too much trouble for one man alone."

Matthias and Imhotep had measured each other up. He knew they would have to work on it, but for Hari's happiness they were determined to find a way to make it work. Matthias smirked as he pushed Imhotep out of the way and nestled in next to Hari. He never imagined that he would be this happy again after he had given himself to Anubis in exchange for power. He supposed he was just lucky that way. He bent his head and gave Hari a lingering kiss that had the smaller pressing eagerly into him.

Grumbling from the side Ardeth muttered "Not now…in the morning." And Imhotep gave a grunt even as he glared darkly at Matthias for taking his spot.

Hari laughed softly and went back to sleep. At least he wasn't going to be bored.

THIS IS NOT THE END PEOPLE! In the next chapter there is going to be a time skip and some lovin'! I was originally going to break this up into two stories, and start a sequel. But I was thinking of just continuing on here and making this story long. Thoughts? Thank you!


	11. Book Three: Great Beginnings

Decision made! I'm going to just continue on here instead of starting a separate sequel, thanks your opinions! I hope that you enjoy the continuation! Only the insanity is mine!

"We need a bigger bed." Hari muttered to himself as he sat up and looked around at the mess they were making of themselves. Being the smallest Hari had ended up on top of Ardeth and Matthias, that wasn't so bad, Imhotep was trying to somehow spoon Ardeth while at the same time push Matthias off the bed. In reality it was an uncomfortable mesh of muscle, limbs and elbows.

Struggling to get out of the group without waking anyone up Hari smiled as he slowly pulled off of them. He knew that they were trying to get along as best as they could for him. Ardeth was not having much trouble, he already got along well with Imhotep and he seemed to like Matthias. No…the real trouble was between the two Super Alpha's of the group. Imhotep and Matthias. They made sure to keep a playful tone to it but Hari could see the fire in their eyes.

It was endless! They did so many contests that he thought they were now just _looking_ for things to hold a contest over. It was driving Hari mad if he were to be honest. He was sitting on a bench looking up at the stars to see if they could give him any sort of answers. He knew that he shouldn't complain, after all he was the one who caused this. He gave a groan and dragged his fingers through his long black hair wondering what he was going to do.

Ardeth was not a heavy sleeper and had known right away that Hari had gotten up and left. After looking at the mess they were in he couldn't blame him. He narrowed his dark gaze on Imhotep and Matthias in particular. He knew they were trying to come to terms with this new relationship. It wasn't going to be easy but they all loved Hari and Hari loved them. Even between them romance was blooming. Ardeth was attached to Imhotep and Matthias…it was just between the two larger men that the disturbance lie.

He peeked his head out of the tent and saw Hari sitting by the dying fire. He frowned at the young man's obvious distress. He turned his eyes back on the large men currently taking up the whole of the bed. Something was going to have to change. He smirked as he looked from Hari to the men. He may not be as aggressive as they were…but he was cunning and that was all that was needed.

The next day Imhotep was startled to find himself waking up not to Hari's cuddles or Ardeth's arms but instead with Matthias uncomfortably close to him. He looked up and saw that Ardeth was calmly drinking his morning cup while looking down at them. He felt a little fear grow when he recognized the look in Ardeth's eyes. This would not be pleasant.

Matthias had made the mistake of underestimating Ardeth. He would not be doing so again. While the Medjai was certainly able to lead his people, the Demi God had so far been very mellow in bed. He was more sensual and caring than either him or Imhotep and that had made him think he was somewhat of a Beta. He was so very wrong.

Ardeth narrowed his eyes at the two large men who were currently looking up at him from the bed. He pointed at them and said quietly so that Hari would not hear "You will listen to me on this. Hari slept by the fire last night because we cannot make an amenable sleeping arrangement. He is very much aware that you two have not settled your differences and blames himself for the situation. You. Will. Fix. This. Or so help me it is _you_ who will be sleeping by the fire while I have my way with Hari _alone_."

With that threat the two men decided something had to be done.

As always when Hari was trouble he found himself in the company of animals. With Horus and Hedwig with him he felt at least some measure of peace. He knew that these matters would resolve themselves and that he only needed to be patient for that time. Patience had never been a strong suit of his.

Watching Hari in his abject misery Imhotep and Matthias traded guilty glances. Ardeth was right for chastising them. They had been selfish in their actions and ultimately it was Hari who had paid for them.

Hearing footsteps approach Hari looked up and was quickly swept into Imhotep's arms. The former Priest's black robes swirled around them as he caressed Hari's face and murmured softly "We apologize for our behavior beloved. We have come to terms and wish to spend some time with you."

Hari decided to keep pouting until they proved to him that they were going to be big boys and play nicely with each other. He guessed he had never really learned to be careful what he wished for.

Sprawled out on the bed with Ardeth holding him against his chest as Matthias kissed him deeply and Imhotep stripped him of his robes. With his black hair falling loose around him Hari thought he was going to go mad with pleasure. He had enlarged the bed they lay on and soon they were a writhing mess of limbs, much like the night before but this time it was much more pleasurable.

Seeing Hari moan and completely wanton for them did something to the three men as they looked down on him. Ardeth held Hari securely as he kissed up and down that delicate neck as Imhotep and Mattiahas exchanged glances. Imhotep leaned down and gently kissed Hari's ear as he whispered softly "Matthias and myself have one last contest to hold…who can make tonight most pleasurable for you."

Hari gave a little whimper as they started to work on his body. He arched as Matthias came from the left and Imhotep from the right. Ardeth was whispering calming sweet words to keep Hari grounded as the two larger men began to work on his body quickly bringing him to the brink.

Imhotep smiled down at Hari, the boy was truly beautiful and now he was going to be theirs completely. He was tired of waiting and made his way down to Hari's manhood, giving a tender kiss to the tip before swallowing down and letting Hari buck into his throat.

Seeing Hari come undone was a gift that Matthias would forever treasure. He watched hungrily as Imhotep worked on the boy and licked his lips. He knew that he would get to taste it for himself, if not this time than another. They had more than this one night and that alone made him marvel. His attention was brought back fully to Hari's needs when the boy gave him a longing look that he couldn't refuse and bent his head to give him a greedy kiss.

Hari was certain that he would break before the night was over. Imhotep was hard and demanding. He had gone first, Ardeth had stretched and prepared him fully and Hari was thankful for it because Imhotep was very rough and while Hari loved it he wasn't sure he would have survived it without Ardeth's careful preparations.

He had barely finished with Imhotep, still panting from the excretion when Matthias had kissed him sweetly and moved into his sore body. He had whimpered at the intrusion but Matthias sensually built up the pace until Hari was clinging to him and begging for more.

When Hari laid weak and plaint on the sheets, his breathing coming in soft gasps, Ardeth slid to cover him. The Medjai smiled down at him as he very slowly entered Hari and whispered into his ear "We love you little one. We thank you for being so generous with us." Hari didn't have the strength in his heart to refuse and Ardeth slowly and tenderly brought him to climax. He gave a soft moan when Ardeth pulled away but he was quickly shushed as they all snuggled down together Hari lazily waved his hand and cleaned them as they drifted off to sleep. A very content smile blossomed as he snuggled down against his lovers.

A shorter chapter but had a little lovin' in it! Next chapter starts a new adventure! What trouble will Hari get into now?


	12. Rude Awakenings

Thank you all for being supportive! Even though I sometimes am awful about updating… Anyways all I own is the insanity! Italics during conversation signal they're being spoken in Egyptian! English is in normal font.

Blinking his eyes open slowly Hari smirked as he looked over his comfy bed. Really…now that they were all at peace with each other it was a much nicer sleeping arrangement. With Ardeth and Matthias as a bed and Imhotep as a blanket it's not so bad. He nestled his nose against Ardeth's chest and gave it a tender kiss as he looked at Imhotep over his shoulder. He smiled and gave the smooth head next to his a kiss as well. He smiled when arms tightened around him, he wasn't exactly sure whose they were…but that didn't really matter. He was just drifting back off to sleep when he became aware of the change.

Opening his eyes he found himself somewhere very different. He looked around in a large star field space that seemed to go on forever. He turned slowly and found himself facing a familiar form. Anubis.

No matter where he put him his childe never failed to impress him. He was able to overcome evil and obstacles in order to obtain his happy ending. However there was still work left to be done. One could not tamper with time carelessly. Though he had not meant for this to happen there was no way to prevent it. Harry had a destiny to fulfill, though he would fulfill it as Hari…at least _this_ time he would have worthy guardians.

Meeting with Anubis probably did not bode for good things. He carefully bowed his head when the God turned his head towards him. It seemed that even Gods could get lost in thought, but it was never wise to disrespect them. "Raise your head my childe, there is no need for you to bow to me."

Hesitantly Hari looked up and marveled at the form before him. Though he knew mortal eyes could not stand to look at a God's body directly what he was able to see was awe inspiring. He blushed when he saw…amusement? Curling the God's lip. He stood there indecisively before finally his courage came back to him and he dared to ask "To what do I owe this meeting my Lord?"

Anubis gave a slow smile, his childe was brave…but no longer reckless, his lovers had helped temper him. "I need you to return to the time before. The time that I originally took you from." He saw the look of panic that was blossoming on his childe's face and chuckled "Do not fear, your lovers will be going with you. Though I doubt even _I_ have the power to stop them from doing so."

Hari took a quiet breath. At least he would have his lovers. He remembered what little Ardeth had told him of the time he had been taken from. Apparently that life had not gone well for him. But he didn't have his lovers, this time it would be different…it had to be.

Seeing that there would be no arguments from his childe yet Anubis continued "I will be returning you to the time that I took you. However I cannot give you the memories of that life. You are a different person and the memories will only confuse you. Perhaps no memories will help you see what you missed before. Your lovers will keep you safe."

One could not very well argue with a God so Hari bowed his head gracefully, his long black hair tumbling loose around him. "As you wish…When do I leave?"

Anubis chuckled and there was a small mischievous smile "Soon…When the time is right."

Hari was mumbling something about tricky Gods when he realized he was once again on Ardeth's chest with his beloveds looking at him with concern. Great…how was he going to explain _this_ one?

Sensing a change in Hari Ardeth reached forward and cupped his cheek. "Is everything alright beloved?"

Despite who his lovers were Hari was never very good at lying. He averted his eyes and bit his lip as he tried to figure out how he was going to tell them what Anubis said. After all he doubted they were going to be very thrilled. What about Ardeth? He was the leader of the Medjai…he couldn't just leave them.

Strong fingers tangled themselves in his hair and forced him to look up as Imhotep stared down with his dark eyes at Hari. "What are you not telling us?"

Hari didn't like the guilt that was building up and he said softly "I had a dream about Anubis…"

The tension became thick as his lovers waited for the rest. Gods did not casually visit people in their dreams; or rather take people to their realms while they slept unless it was important. Unable to restrain himself any longer Hari mumbled out all of it "He says he's going to send me back to my time…with all of you…to finish what was started there….but he can't tell me when."

The silence was almost as deafening as any cursing could be.

Matthias took in what Hari had just said…Anubis had told him this would happen, in his own way. He took Hari into his arms and tenderly kissed that lovely messy black hair "I love you… _We_ love you, this will change nothing."

The reassurance of having all his lovers nestled against him and their strength supporting him. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling as he realized that what Matthias said was true. This changed nothing.

There was a low chuckle in the background _"I'm so glad you agree."_

And with that they were falling.

God or no God Imhotep was _not_ amused. He had been planning to start the day with some pleasant lovemaking and see how the day went. There had yet to be any lovemaking and now they were somewhere dark…and cold…and _wet_.

Hari groaned as he sat up and looked around. The cold and damp was making him shiver so he pressed closer to Ardeth who was quickly wrapping him up in his robe. Ardeth was frowning as he looked around. As a Medjai he had to travel through the years and he knew enough about the world to know approximately where they were.

Their time to collect themselves was cut short as they heard someone approaching them. Ardeth was quick to shield Hari behind him as Matthias and Imhotep stood and drew their weapons. A light came parting through the darkness and form broke away from the trees and stepped into the clearing they were in. "Potter! I should have known… Once again the Savior is too great to obey even the most basic…" Severus trailed off as he took in the scene before him.

There were three men standing in front of Potter, though two of them were far larger than he felt a human needed to be. The third was covering Potter in his cloak but even with that he could tell something was amiss. The Potter he had been dealing with all year had been a snotty eleven year old paltry child. There was no mistaking the fact that the Potter he was looking at currently was completely different. He was obviously older...though Severus smirked when he noted not _that_ much taller. His hair was long; he was dressed in some sort of useless diaphanous robe. His skin was darker though still pale compared to those around him. He could tell whatever this _was_ would only cause more trouble for him. Typical Potter.

Imhotep did not care for the distain this man was showing Hari. He let his blade flash in the light and the man answered by showing him a stick. If the man was trying to threaten him with magic then he was certainly going to be in for a surprise. He smiled dangerously as he prepared to show this stranger _exactly_ what he was capable of.

Realizing what was going to happen Hari quickly stood, despite Ardeth trying to hold him back, and spoke quickly to Imhotep. _"You can not hurt him! Anubis said that I am supposed to stop some evil here. The same evil I was supposed to defeat last time before it went all wrong. I do not think this man is evil…just rude."_

Severus's dark eyes narrowed as he watched Potter call off his attack dog. Since when did he know Egyptian? What sort of nonsense had the boy gotten into? "Potter I cannot imagine what sort of shenanigans you have managed to entrench yourself in this time. However I am certain that the Headmaster would be quite interested to know why you are out in the Forbidden Forest…_again_… in such a state."

Hari blinked at the man in confusion. His English was still not as strong as he would like and there were many words the man used that he was not familiar with. He cast a curious glance to Ardeth who was the best speaker among them. The Medjai smiled and bent to press a tender kiss to Hari's temple before narrowing his dark gaze on the man who spoke so callously to them.

"I am afraid there has been a mistake here my friend. We have been sent to this time by Lord Anubis to defeat the evil which threatens it. Hari was taken from this but he is not this Har-ry you are looking for. He was reborn in our time and has been raised there. I am Ardeth Bay, this is Imhotep and Matthias…now if I may ask…who are you?"

A slowly raised eyebrow was his only answer for a moment. Ardeth could feel that the man was using some sort of telepathic trick on him but he let him to see there were no lies. Finally it seemed that the man believed them as he snorted "Well Potter's grip on the English language was always tenuous at best. I still insist that you must accompany me to the Headmaster so that he may decide whether to believe your tale or not. I am Professor Severus Snape."

Imhotep was not yet ready to go with the stranger this…Snape person. He took Hari's hand and pulled him close as he narrowed his eyes at him _"I do not think we can trust him. I do not like his eyes."_

Gently but firmly Hari pulled himself out of Imhotep's grip _"Lord Anubis would no doubt have known that we would be found by this person. He must have intended for this meeting to happen."_ He gave a sweet smile that had an obvious effect of calming the men down as he added softly _"Besides…I know I am safe with you."_

Matthias gave a small noise of agreement. _"Very well…We will accompany this man until we know more about this time and place."_

Severus led them to the castle as he thought about what he had discovered. Their minds were well shielded though he was unable to read Potter's at all for some reason. They had only let him in enough to sense they had no dark intentions. It was fortunate that he knew several languages, one needed to in order to understand the more obscure potion texts. He had his reservations. But he would spend more time observing before coming to a conclusion. At least _this_ Potter was somewhat quiet.

Thank you for your support! I hope you enjoyed it! More to come (of course)!


	13. Arrangements and Allies

I didn't forget about this story I promise! Thank you for all your reviews and support! I own only my insanity. Note: English is in normal font, Egyptian is spoken in italics

Also: I have been asked by several different people, but there will be no mpreg in this story. Sorry to disappoint :C

England was a type of Hell he was certain of it.

Imhotep eyed the strange people who surrounded them with distrust as he pulled Hari closer to his side. They were all pointing at him and whispering to each other. He didn't know what Lord Anubis's plan was for Hari here, but it was clear that this was indeed the time had originally been taken from.

Since Hari's English still wasn't where it needed to communicate with them, and the other two were too openly hostile Ardeth, as usual, had to take the role of mediator. They were currently seated in a cramped office, or perhaps it was the size of the people inhabiting it that made it cramped. Imhotep and Matthias stood off towards the back as Hari and Ardeth were seated before the Headmaster of the school and the Potions Master who had found them. They were currently seated with hot cups of tea, and silence.

Taking in the people around him Hari couldn't say that he had gained a better understanding of the situation. Ardeth had translated what was being said for him, apparently in this time he had been eleven, but his eleven year old self was gone and now _he_ was here. They had run through the Wizarding World and the fact that he had been raised outside of it, unknowing of his true self until this year. That seemed like poor planning but refrained from saying so. Imhotep and Matthias were causing enough tension already without him adding to it.

Finally it seemed that the Headmaster came to a decision "Well…No matter what has transpired it is essential that Harry…I mean Hari Potter continues his studies here at Hogwarts. Despite his age change and language barrier we can perhaps arrange some private sessions with the Professors to keep him up to speed." The man with the long flowing white beard and half-moon spectacles smiled pleasantly at them as he waited to see their reactions.

The arrangement didn't sound bad when Ardeth explained it to him, however Hari wanted to make sure that he and his lovers would not be separated _"Ardeth, can you please ask him if we will be sleeping together?"_

Ardeth gave Hari a reassuring smile _"Of course love."_

The Headmaster was not quick to agree, but in the end he had to concede that it was the best solution for them all. He looked to Severus, pleased that despite the events they were able to settle everything peacefully "Do you have any concerns about this arrangement Severus?"

The Potions Master gave a sneering look before returning his gaze to the four men in front of him. He could hardly believe the absolute _mess_ that Potter had created, though given his nature Severus could not say he was _that_ surprised. He had not participated in much of the discussion, knowing that the Headmaster would be willing to do whatever it took to ensure that Potter continued his education here. So he had spent the time observing this new…Hari. He was much different from the boy Severus had been teaching all year, and it was very obvious he was no longer a boy, but a young man. Hari too had kept quiet during most of the discussion, trusting the one named Ardeth to make most of the arrangements and only asking a few questions or a request now and then. He was much more…refined…and puzzling than the child he had been teaching. He was even grudgingly admitting that he approved of the changes. If only to himself.

His lovers were another matter entirely. Ardeth seemed to be sensible enough and intelligent as he angled to find a solution to this…situation. The other two…they seemed to be nothing more than waiting time bombs. The tall bald one who had the gall to threaten him with a sword hardly moved but his eyes were keeping careful watch. Imhotep…that was his name. The other who was called Matthias was very large and had long dark hair spilling over his dark skin and admirable…if showy, muscles. He was far more subdued though he was still tense and while Imhotep scanned the room Matthias seemed to hardly move his eyes from Hari and Ardeth.

Potter…or he supposed Hari now, had physically changed much during his …absence. He was wearing his hair wild and long in rich dark locks that cascaded down his back, his dark useless robe had no doubt helped him find relief from the sun, but even in the Headmaster's office he could see the gooseflesh on his skin. He supposed some proper robes would have to be arranged. For all of them. The larger men were practically indecent in their current state of undress. Hari was slender…but muscled, giving him a deceptively delicate appearance. He had left a boy but had returned a capable warrior. "I suppose that is agreeable, though given this entire situation is ridiculous there is little we can do to improve it."

His observations had not gone unnoticed. Imhotep had decided the second he had seen the Potions Master that he was not one to be trusted, no matter what Hari might say. The way his eyes had raked over Hari's beautiful form had only proven it to him. He would ensure that this man was never alone with Hari if he could prevent it. He caught Matthias's eye and knew that the Scorpion King felt the same. Their gazes turned back to Ardeth and Hari. Both men secretly thought that the two before them were a bit too trusting and vulnerable, despite the fact that they were both capable warriors. But that was alright…they had _them_.

Given the late hour they were quickly led to the chambers the castle had provided them. They were fairly large and comfortable; Matthias was amused to notice that the doorways here were a bit larger to accommodate his size. He turned his attention away from the door and back to Hari who seemed a bit worn out from everything. He smiled and picked up his little love and gave him a tender kiss _"It seems that Lord Anubis knew what he was doing after all. There is still much to be done but for tonight we should rest."_

Ever the worrier Ardeth prepared the bedroom for them and the bed was thankfully large enough to suit them all. He felt Imhotep come up from behind him and gently massage his shoulders. He turned to the Priest and smiled _"I was rather surprised that you had held your tongue in there. I know that you understood enough of what was being said."_

Imhotep gave a dark smile _"I decided it was better to hide that for the moment. The element of surprise is always a very useful one after all."_

Turning with dark eyes full of concern Ardeth wrapped his arms around Imhotep's neck and pulled him down next to the bed and cast a wary glance towards Hari who was already snuggling up to Matthias and was quickly drifting off to sleep. _"You do not trust them?"_

The expression on Imhotep's face turned dark and serious _"I do not dare trust them yet…not with us."_

His pointed glance to Hari and a meaningful kiss to Ardeth said more than his words ever could. Imhotep was not very good at saying what his emotions made him feel, but he was a master at showing them through physical contact.

Ardeth gave a small sigh of pleasure as Imhotep's mouth moved down his neck and pushed his Medjai robes aside. He shivered as the cool English air traced over his skin and once again Imhotep's shark like smile appeared _"I will warm you quickly."_

Ardeth was prepared to say they needed to rest, but what came out instead was a low moan as Imhotep shed his robes and his large warm hands moved down the Leader's body, knowing all the ways to make him melt in pleasure.

On the other side of the bed Hari was watching them with heated eyes as Matthias disrobed them as well and quickly moved his mouth along Hari's body. Bright green eyes turned glassy with pleasure as Hari arched against the bed and let out a stream of pleasured words that sounded like a smooth his in his mix of snake tongue and Egyptian. The combination only served to rile his lover further as he began to tarnish Hari's flesh with love bites making the smallest of them tremble beneath them.

As they proceeded to make love they all shared the same reassuring thought that no matter when or where they were…nothing would change this. Nothing.

More adventure to come in the next chapter! Whose side is Severus _really_ on? How will the other students react to seeing the new Hari and his lovers? And how much trouble can Hari get into in _one_ chapter? Find out!


	14. A Time for Reckless Actions

Thank you for your continued support! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages! Only the insanity is mine! Egyptian is in italics. This is going to wrap up in the next few chapters or so!

.

.

.

"_Kiss me…?_"

Hari looked to Ardeth in a moment of weakness as he stared at the large doors that they were told to wait at. It was decided that he would be sitting in on some essential classes. Ardeth had argued for him that Hari was already fully educated in his magic. Still the headmaster had insisted until their business was settled Hari would have to at least be present in a few select courses. While none of them had been happy with the arrangement there was nothing else they could do but agree. They were housed by their hospitality after all in a time that was not their own.

So now Hari was to be sorted to help arrange his schedule. It seemed that at the beginning of the year, his other self that had been here was placed in Gryffindor. The house had noble qualities and he could see why a younger version of himself might be placed there. However now he was older and different, different enough to be resorted. It was now time to see where he would be placed.

At Hari's innocent request Ardeth could not resist leaning in and giving Hari a gentle kiss. He smiled when he saw his little lover immediately relax and their other lovers pressed quick kisses of their own. Now fully prepared Hari was ready when the doors opened and he was led in to be sorted.

The silence of the hall was deafening as the gathered students watched. Hari could feel their gazes on him like scarab beetles and wondered if they had stared at his other self as much as this. He had been told he was famous in this time though he did not understand why surviving a curse made him so famous that people would watch him with such intensity.

He was led to a stool directly in front of the long tables and shifted uneasily in his robes. He had been given clothes that suited the climate better and while he was certainly warm he disliked the heaviness and weight on him. He brushed his long hair out of his eyes; his wrap no longer needed to guard against the sun it was wilder than ever. He cast an anxious glance at his lovers who were standing off to the side and watching him as the hate was placed on his head. It slipped over his eyes and then it went dark.

_My my it hasn't been long since I've seen you Harry Potter…Or perhaps I've never seen you Hari?_

Hari was startled when a voice began to talk to him. Then came understanding. He smiled and relaxed into the stool, knowing his lovers would be watching his body language for signs of trouble.

_Indeed…I believe it's the latter in this case. I have been told I must be sorted_.

_Is that so? A fascinating turn of events… You are highly suited for Slytherin of course…Ravenclaw would do you well…You were put into Gryffindor but I don't believe that suits you as it once did._

_I have no preference as long as I can be with my beloveds. _

_An interesting turn of events indeed. Very well_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Not realizing the significance of this announcement Hari gently took off the Sorting Hat and moved back to his lovers. From the resounding silence he realized there was more going on here than he knew.

.

.

.

Watching…Hari…Leave the stand Severus's dark eyes narrowed in thought. This proved that there was a distinct difference between the Harry Potter he had met earlier this year…and this Hari. Perhaps enough that he was no longer the brat he had expected to encounter. His mind went over the facts and all he had observed since the foursome had arrived the previous day. Perhaps the tide of the War would be turning sooner than expected. He traced his fingers over the Dark Mark under his sleeve. He would have to consider his options.

.

.

.

Snape's eyes were not the only ones watching Hari as he left the stage. Beads of sweat dripped down the side of the watcher's face. This changed everything…and perhaps nothing. He would have to act soon. He would have to act within the week.

.

.

.

Imhotep stiffened as Hari pressed into him and his dark eyes scanned the room. He had sensed evil intent. From the looks Matthias and Ardeth were giving him he was not the only one. It had been directed at Hari and he felt his hand curl possessively around Hari's slender shoulder. They would act on the intent soon, but they would not expect the amount of protection Hari had with them around.

Hari could sense that some unspoken communication was taking place but he did not address it as he was taken by McGonagall to be introduced to his head of house. Severus Snape. He knew that the man disliked him, though something in his eyes made him think that opinion was changing. He shook his hand warmly and offered a small smile. The Professor seemed a little confused but he tilted his head to allow Hari and his beloveds to return to their chambers. They were not forced to eat with the students, a compromise struck when the Headmaster realized that would only cause further problems.

Tomorrow would be the start of Hari attending classes and that was where the true challenge would begin.

Ardeth was certain that he had aged a number of years after letting Hari attend his first class. He still resented the fact that Hari had to attend these lectures to begin with. He had made sure that Hari was more than capable with his magic and was insulted that these Westerners believed that simply because _they_ had not taught Hari that his education was worthless. Luckily Imhotep had been there to remind him that they had other matters to attend to, and that Hari was indeed more than capable to hold his own no matter the setting. Matthias had been silent but his longing glance at Hari as he walked into the classroom made his opinion clear. He missed their home and times together. They all did.

When Potter had walked into his classroom Severus had been fully prepared to tear the boy…rather the young man apart. However the look in his eyes made him pause. There was more going on here than he understood. He decided on a different course of action, after all _this_ Potter had been sorted into his house, he would observe instead.

By the end of the time slot he had to admit…even grudgingly. That this Potter was _marginally_ intelligent. Most of his errors came from his lack of English speaking skills, but his understanding of Latin was thorough and prevented much more serious mistakes from taking place. He also became aware of the fact that Potter was studying him as much as he was observing the young man. Interesting. There was a speculative gleam in Potter's eyes as he watched the Professor.

When the class ended Potter seemed to hesitate before following the rest of the students out. Many of them had kept their distance, a wise decision since they had all seen the size of his lovers. There was no doubt about who the men surrounding this new Potter were. The professors had merely announced them as 'guests' but it was clear from their actions. Potter gave him one last lingering look before turning to leave. Severus was curious what could prompt this…but other matters required his attention at the moment. He knew that someone was going to attempt to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, and an unsettling suspicion who the thief would be.

Something was drawing him to Professor Snape, as if leading him to a useful ally. But he was still uncertain who he could truly trust; he had observed the Professor and knew that he understood more than he let on. Much like Imhotep he was hiding and using what he could to his advantage. A headache began to build and Hari rubbed his temples through his long messy hair. He just wanted to go home, but Anubis had been right in sending him here. The threads of time could not be left unfinished. As soon as he finished his task here he could return to his homeland…and hopefully the time he had come to think of his own.

His distraction cost him when he found himself in the corridor that he was specifically told the students, and guests, were forbidden from entering. He narrowed his green eyes as he peered into the darkness. His senses were on high alert as he realized he was not alone in the gloom. He took a few hesitant steps forward, this school had too many secrets for his liking and he had a feeling that those secrets were why he was here.

His feet led him to a lonely door and a quick wave of his hand unlocked it. When it opened he realized he was indeed right about his assumptions. After all…who would keep a three headed dog in a school? Guarding a trap door no less? He hesitated, the Beast was growling at him lowly, but the heads didn't bark as if sensing that he was not afraid of them and it was merely guarding its territory. It reminded him of the first time he had met Imhotep. He could only imagine what his lovers would think if he attempted this by himself…they would certainly not be pleased. But how was he to know that it wasn't by chance he had found this now? What if this was fate? If he left now he had no doubt that he would have trouble finding it again. There were magic enchantments here protecting whatever the Beast was guarding. He hadn't done anything so reckless in a long time after all…. Perhaps it was time to be reckless once again.

.

.

.

Ardeth was drumming his fingers restlessly on the table as he stared down at his cup of tea as if it held the answers he was looking for. Hari had not met them after his class. He knew better than to mother after Hari, after all he was fully capable of looking after himself. But the old worry crept into his chest despite his attempts to ignore it. Hari found himself in danger too much for his liking. He wished they could return to that brief peaceful time they had found together. Even at this wistful dream he shook his head, after all they were not what anyone could consider 'normal' two Demi Gods, one who was a former cursed priest and one who led the Medjai, an ancient King, and a child of Anubis. No… peace would always be hard for them to come by.

A hand covered his to stop their movement and he looked up into Matthias's quiet eyes. They were filled with surety as he gently squeezed the Medjai's hand inside of his own. _"He has his reasons. He will explain to us when he has a chance."_

He had no illusions what had drawn Hari to Matthias he had an ancient calm to him but also a fierce surety to himself and all his actions. He nodded his head and felt Imhotep's hand gently massaged his shoulders. By touching they could reassure themselves that they were not the only ones being consumed by worry for Hari. What had their little one gotten into this time?

.

.

.

Getting past the Beast had been easy enough, the golden harp had told him the creature's weakness. However fighting the urge to struggle against the vines had been a bit harder but he soon found himself in a dark chamber of sorts and knew those weren't the only tests that were waiting for him. Nor was he the only one completing them.

.

.

.

Someone else was here.

.

.

.

Is Severus Friend or Foe? Who is in the darkness with him? How will his lovers 'punish' him when they get a hold of him? Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter!


End file.
